The Agent and The Singer
by Fluffydude41
Summary: Agent Percy Jackson FINALLY has an important job. Well, ish. Guarding 24/7 for the famous singer, Annabeth Chase, is kind of important. More so than anything he's done really. But he also has to keep in mind, she's JUST his employer. Or is she? (WARNING: M is just for later chapters: Kidnapping, almost rape, character death. Otherwise, a fluffy fic with smut hints at the end.)
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

_Well,_ he thought, _at least _this _job was actually semi-important. Ya know, after _two-freaking-years _of being an agent. Finally, he was guarding someone semi-important._

He took a deep breath, bracing for anything, and knocked.

And subsequently waited.

For. A. Whole. Hour.

Finally, just as he was about to get up from his seating position and just leave and come back the next day, the door was flung open, with an apologetic, "I am _so_ sorry! I was showering and doing otherwise cleansing personal things, when my doorman told me someone was here for an hour! Major apologies! Mr…?"

"Jackson," he said as he stood up, straightened his tie, and extended his formally. "Perseus Jackson, but I go by Percy."

Suddenly she flung his arms around him, but quickly pulled back, leaving him flustered as she said "Sorry! I'm a hugger. I don't generally _do_ formal. That's my agent's job."

"It's, um, fine," he stammered. He realized he sounded like a nervous 15 year old and regained his composure. "So, have you ever had a live-in security guard before?"

"Nope," she said, turning around. He took that as his cue and stepped through the threshold into her apartment.

"You're my first one! But don't worry, there _usually_ no problems. I think the biggest problem you'll have is an over-excited fan getting all grabby," she said as she chuckled.

He chuckled a bit as well and said, "So this'll be easy."

He looked to his left and saw an unlit, bare room. HE pointed to it and asked, "Is this my room Ms. Chase?"

She giggled and said "Annabeth. But yeah, it's all yours. No one's ever used it though, so no worries. Make yourself at home."

_Crap. All his stuff was going to be delivered in the morning._

"Um," he started. She turned around waiting for him to speak.

"Is it okay if I sleep on the couch?" he asked really formally for asking to crash on her couch.

"Yeah, no problem. Just…why?"

"My stuff won't be delivered until next morning."

"Ohhhhh. That's a real bummer. Well, yeah, make yourself at home," she said with a smile.

She walked into her bedroom and gently closed the door behind her.

He sat on the couch, untied his bowtie, kicked off his shoes and set them under the couch, and unbuttoned his shirt.

He slipped off his shirt, grabbed a blanket off the loveseat, and saw a tiny dog the size of a Chihuahua, but not a Chihuahua.

He assumed it was a pet, so he covered it back up, patted where he thought its head was, and grabbed the _other_ blanket.

He found the remote and turned the TV on to a marine biology documentary on Animal Planet. He loved sea animals. Currently they were doing a profile on dolphins, and he was deeply immersed in it within minutes.

_Haha. Puns,_ he thought.

He heard a muffled good night and saw the light go off in Annabeth's room underneath the door. "Good night ma'am!" he yelled back.

"It's Annabeth!" she said with a chuckle.

_Annabeth. Hm._

He woke up to the smell of freshly fried bacon and Belgian waffles.

_Was that just a weird dream?_

"Morning mom," he mumbled groggily. _Cool, his voice had grown deeper._

He placed a kiss on his mother's cheek and she was giggling as he sat down at the table.

_Wait. What? Since when did Mom giggle?_

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and saw a red faced, giggling Annabeth Chase with a shiny spot of saliva on her face. _Crap!_

"Annabeth, I am _so_ sorry about that!"

"No, it's perfectly fine," she said with a smile. "You were like more asleep than awake. Besides, I wouldn't mind being greeted like that every morning."

Then her face went an even deeper shade of red as his reddened a bit as well.

"Except without the Mom part," she said with another chuckle.

His face went even deeper as he nodded and gratefully scarfed down the waffles and bacon in front of him.

As soon as his plate was empty, it was immediately filled with four slices of bacon and two waffles, twice as much as he had on his last plate, and was even rewarded with a _huge_ mug of hot chocolate. And he meant _huge_.

Then the waffles and slices of bacon disappeared, and the mug of hot chocolate was all that remained, held in his hand contentedly.

He suddenly realized she was his employer. _Crap._

"Um," he began. "Thank you ma'am. I appreciate the meal."

"Oh, it's really no problem at all. I employed you to literally _live_ with me. And protect me, sure, and yes, you do get _paid_, but I honestly don't mind cooking for two. It's a nice change," she said as she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ever since I got my huge break as a singer at 18, I've been alone. Oh, sure, I had my friends. But this huge gap started to fill between me and my friends, until they became strangers with amazing memories."

He nodded, since he understood the friendship gap. At 18, he had applied for his job for the government and immediately began working there. For the first year, he could have no outside contact except for his family. That filled the gap between them all, one by one. Even his girlfriend, Reyna.

She had actually cheated on him with some guy named Leo Valdez, since he wasn't allowed outside contact for a whole year, but she broke up with him immediately after explaining her new relationship.

"I had security guards," she continued. "Different ones at every concert, and my vocal teacher, and my manager, but they're not exactly my friends. Sure, I had a little thing with my manager, Jason Grace, but I realized it was just more out of being alone than actual passion. So I decided maybe I need someone there for me all the time."

He nodded, smiling faintly to himself. Taking a sip of his hot cocoa, he dropped on the couch.

Of course, there was a knock on the door right when he made himself comfortable. He sighed, and turned around to grab it, but Annabeth was already there. His level of vision dropped to her rear. Her _amazing_ rear.

He immediately looked up. _She is your employer Jackson. Don't even dare to think like that._

She shifted her weight on her hips, causing a massive jiggle.

_Nope._

"Hey Perce, they have your stuff here."

He got up and retrieved his bags from his co-worker, Frank Zhang.

He looked up at his eyes, down to his feet, and back up. Percy could see the disapproval written all over his face. Percy just shrugged, thanked him, and shut the door.

He put his bags on the ground next to the bed in his room and opened them. He threw his sheets on the bare mattress and started placing his clothes in the cabinet, organized by type of clothing. He put all his bathroom stuff in the bathroom right next to his room, and went back into his room to hang up a few posters that he had. Then he pulled out a picture of his mother, lightly brushed his lips against her forehead, and put it in the little space between the mirror and the cabinet.

"That was cute."

He jerked to the direction of her door and saw Annabeth standing there, grinning at him.

"I don't think I've ever seen a guy care about his mother that much."

"Yeah…well…she practically raised me. I had a crappy stepfather since my father left her before I was born for some reason. My stepdad, Gabe, couldn't hang on to a job worth crap. She had two jobs, and raised me as good as she could. It was good, except he was a total douchebag. I left for the first job I could get, and an agent also just sounded really cool. It pays well, so I hope my mom out a lot too, which is a bonus."

She was smiling. "What?"

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"You could say that. She was my world. Still kind of, but not _as_ much since I have my own life now. Ya know?"

"Yeah. I get that."

After a few moments of content silence, Annabeth said, "Well, I have to go to the store."

"No," Percy said. "I'll go for you, just give me our grocery list."

"But I _love_ grocery shopping! It's one of the rare times I feel…like a normal person for once."

He nodded. "Okay. We'll go together."

"Don't couples do that?"

He looked up at her face, and it was tinged with red.

"Well, yeah. I guess. But my job is to protect you, therefore, I shall protect you."

She giggled and said, "Sounds good. But let me go get sweatpants on first. Okay?"

"'Course."


	2. Chapter 2

She came back in a few minutes, wearing a black, long sleeved shirt, and a pair of grey sweatpants. He got up; just wearing an old muscle shirt and a pair of old basketball shorts.

He noticed her staring at his arms and he blushed a little bit, and when she noticed he saw her staring, she blushed too.

"_So_," he said.

"_So_," she returned.

"Shall we Ms. Chase?"

She giggled and said, "_Annabeth_. But yes, I am ready to depart to the grocery store."

She passed him the keys to her car and he grabbed them out of her hand and asked, "Oh, now I'm your chauffeur?"

She giggled and said, "Yes, yes you are. Now go drive."

They took the elevator down and listened to Back in Black playing softly through the speakers. You could say it was awkward.

They walked out the doors to the parking lot, where her car sat in the spot closest to the doors. It was a 2014 Dodge Challenger, and would've looked _totally _awesome. Except for the fact it was hot pink with crimson racing stripes. _Ouch._

He pressed the button to unlock it and opened the driver's door. He slid in the seat and saw Annabeth slid in next to him, buckling herself in and looking at him expectantly. He buckled up, turned the engine over, and surprisingly heard Suga, We're Goin Down by Fall out Boy.

"Ok, I'm gonna admit, I did _not_ except this to be playing," he said.

"Lemme guess," she said. "You guessed pop since that's mostly what I do."

"Um…yeeees…?"

She scoffed, saying, "Just cause I play it doesn't mean I listen to it. Geez."

"well, it's also the fact Fall Out Boy is the _exact_ opposite of pop."

"Yeah…well, I _actually_ started out an emo/punk rock solo artist, but those albums weren't selling, and my manager said _pop_ was the only way to go. So yeah."

He nodded, knowing full well how some dream didn't _exactly_ workout.

"So, are we ever gonna go actually _go_ to the store, or just sit in my car?"

"Oh, yeah."

He pulled out of the space and turned onto the road.

* * *

He pulled into the space closest to the doors. Well, relatively speaking. They were still at least 100 something yards away from the store.

She suddenly held out her arm towards Percy, smirking and blushing.

He stood there confused for a few seconds, but then realized what she meant and sighed.

_He hadn't exactly signed up for _this.

He put on hand in between her shoulder blades, one behind her knees, and scooped her up off her feet.

He was rewarded with the cutest shriek/giggle that he ever heard in his entire life, a shy but sexy grin, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Suddenly there wasn't enough oxygen in the atmosphere around him.

He stared at her grinning and blushing.

_No. She's your freaking employer. Stop Perseus._

He looked straight ahead of him, and, with all the dignity he had left (Hint: Very little), he started walking forward carrying her.

He couldn't even count the weird looks he was receiving, but he didn't care. There was a gorgeous girl-_NO_-there was his _employer whom he was supposed to _ in his arms.

Stupid freaking hormones anyway.

As he walked through the doors, she landed on the ground on her feet and walked to get a cart while her hips went side to side.

_Sweet baby Jesus she is sexy._

_Wait,_ he thought. _Where the _heck _did _that _come from? And, she's your _employer. Stop.

He grabbed the cart from her, smiling as he did so there would be no hard feelings, and steered it towards the fruit and veggie section of Wal-Mart.

_So it begins._

She sashayed off to grab the fruits with a basket as he hunted down the veggies.

They met again in the freezer aisle, and (ironically, might he add) they had a _very_ heated debate about which ice cream flavor to get.

"Listen Perseus Jackson," she said with the sexiest I'm –gonna-kill-you face _ever_ (which, of course, was totally unfair), "we _are_ going to get mint chocolate ship, and that is _final_."

"Well, Annabeth Chase, _I_ am in _dire_ need of getting chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Ew," she said, with a cute and unfair (_for God's sake man, she is your EMPLOYER)_ wrinkle in her nose. "You mean the one with the little pieces of cookie dough in it? Ugh, no. Chocolate chips in minty goodness are _much_ better Perseus."

"I highly disagree Annabeth, and although that _is_ good, _cookie dough in it_ is _much_ better."

And so it went. Well, until, remembering Annabeth was a multi-_millionaire_ singer; they grabbed a tub each of their favorite flavor and continued in their trek.

Finally, there was only one item left. Well, that Percy was aware of anyway.

"I refuse to go down the little girls' toy aisle."

"Please Percy? I have to…um…grab something personal," she said, her face going bright red.

"Nope."

"Ok, fine. I guess I'll get the doll for my niece and you can grab my tampo—"

"NOPE NOPE NOPE!" he yelled, putting his palms over his ear. "_I'll_ grab the doll!"

"Good," she said with a victorious (but cute) smirk that did not in _any_ way match her deep scarlet (yet so freaking endearing) face (_MY GOD, WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?! SHE. IS. YOUR. EMPLOYER_).

She walked into a loosely named 'Women's' aisle, as he took a deep breath and, summoning thoughts of pizza and burgers and weights and other manly things, he stepped into the young female toy aisle.

Then he ran, grabbed the doll, and ran back out.

Only to find, of course, he had grabbed the wrong doll.

_Ugh._

Then he ran back, stopped for a few second to make _sure_ this time, and ran back out the aisle.

And right into Annabeth, who dropped her…personal items...all over the floor. Making sure she was okay, he scrambled to pick them all up. He put them all in the bag, helped her up, and dropped them into the grocery cart.

She seemed a bit flustered, but otherwise fine.

They headed towards the checkouts section f the store, and Percy asked if he could _please_ get a Hershey dark chocolate bar.

Annabeth, to his surprise, smiled and nodded. He unloaded everything on to the counter, and went to the receiving end and started to bag everything until about five 16 year old guys sprinted over and started bagging everything.

There was a minor scuffle until one of them won out Percy guessed, and stared at Annabeth as he bagged.

Percy coughed, and a feeling other than just protection was sending his blood to the boiling point at this teenager staring at Annabeth like that.

When done bagging, the teen ran away from the counter due to the look Percy had given. _Good._

Annabeth shot him a confused glance, but he just smiled faintly and shook his head. She smiled back as he grabbed the cart and steered it to the car. Annabeth hopped on the bottom of the cart and held on to the sides of the basket, causing Percy to laugh.

He had done that when he was little.

They both unloaded the groceries in the car, and got back in the car at around sunset.

That was..._fun_.

He went to the put car in gear and felt a soft hand there already. His face burned instantly. He looked her in the eyes then, and _GOD_, how he wanted to kiss her.

_NO PERSUES._

He turned his head to look ahead of him, and instantly regretted not taking that moment while it lasted.

He put the car in shift and they listened to The Reason by Hoobastank on the way home. It reminded of him Annabeth, as they sang about finding a reason to show a side no one knew.

They brought all the groceries up, with the help of the doorman, a kind old soul named Thomas, with 6 grandkids and 3 kids and a nice old house in a sleepy, yet content neighborhood.

It was there that Percy decided.

He helped Annabeth put the groceries away, and they settled on the couch to watch a movie.

Annabeth cuddled up with her little dog named Mrs. O'Leary for some reason.

As the fourth movie, The Hangover ended, they realized it was one in the morning.

Half asleep and standing right outside Annabeth's room, he told her goodnight. Remembering his decision, he hugged her.

But, of course, he was asleep, so he just _had_ to kiss her forehead. Then her cheek. Then her lips. And then had a pretty nice make out session. Then, mostly asleep, they kissed good night one last time and she went to bed, grinning and blushing and giggly.

He was pretty giddy too. And red faced.

But she didn't have to ever know that.

**A/N: So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed that little half asleep fluff c: And yeah, I know, LOOOOOOOONG update XD But that was just to get you guys through until Sunday since that's when I'm deciding to update. (I'm just so evil like that. Hehehehe.) Have a nice weekend! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke to hear happy humming radiating throughout the apartment.

_Hm…what happened last night again?_ He smiled. _Oh yeah…_

_He made out with this most beautiful chick in world…._

His smile immediately dropped. _WHO IS ALSO MY EMPLOYER OHMYGOSH_.

He swiftly slipped on his basketball shorts and swung his door open to see her there on the couch, sipping on coffee. He sat next to her, looked at her, and immediately stood back and turned the other direction.

_SHE WAS IN UNDERWEAR._

_NOPE._

"Um," he began, using all his willpower to _not turn around_.

"I, uh, wanted to formally apologize for last night," he said. "I was mostly asleep, and, er, you are very attractive, and, um…I'm sorry. I realize it was wrong as your employee."

"Oh," she said. "It's totally fine just so you know. I quite enjoyed it. Although, I probably should go get some more clothes on."

He didn't respond since he knew what his response would be. And it wouldn't exactly be appropriate.

He heard her door open. Some shuffling noises, and heard her walk up to him.

He turned around, and she was wearing a very loose shirt. She looked like an angel.

_An angel that is your EMPLOYER._

That helped him clear his thoughts.

"So…yeah. Sorry."

She smiled and said, "Oh, Percy, it's okay. It was _very_ amazing," she said with her face reddening.

"And I never said I didn't like it. Anyway, my niece's birthday party is today, so get ready! I'll have some waffles out soon."

"Okay. Thank you ma'am."

"Percy, I'm _Annabeth_. We've been over this before."

"Okay, okay. _Annabeth_."

"Was that so hard?" she said with a smirk.

He stuck her tongue out at her and walked into his room. He decided on a white button down, a red bowtie, and khakis. Grabbing a pair of clean boxers, he headed into the bathroom. He started the shower, let the water heat up for a few minutes, _took_ his shower (with the soap unfortunately going everywhere), and dried his hair with the towel. Sort of.

He put on the button down; leaving it unbuttoned still, slipped on his khakis, (sort of) combed his hair, and walked out the door with the bowtie in hand. At least he looked semi-business casual.

Sure enough, there was a plate with three Belgian waffles, five slices of bacon, and a big cup of chocolate milk this time since it was a warm start to the day.

He sat down and saw another plate with one waffle, two slices of bacon, and a mug underneath the coffee machine with the Keurig little cup next to it.

Then Annabeth came out of her room and she looked _stunning_.

She wore a tight black V-neck with white short shorts and grey converse. Percy realized he was staring and even started drooling a bit (thank GOD she didn't notice that) and returned to eating his waffles. She sat down in front of her plate, and muttered "So I guess I dressed quite nicely today Mr. Waterfall?"

_Crap._

He looked over at her, and saw she was smiling and blushing and he realized she was just being playful.

"Yeah. You could say that."

* * *

He pulled up to the house. It was a typical one-floor suburban house, brick, a few windows, and a polished wood door behind a glass storm door. He could already hear the giggles and see a few bubbles arise from the backyard.

He grinned. It had been a while since he had been to a birthday party. Especially one full of fun little kids.

_Wow, that sounded really pedophilic._

He turned off the engine and got out of the car with Annabeth, and shut the door behind him.

Annabeth waited for him, and they walked to the door together and she knocked.

Immediately, a man who was a few years younger than her answered the door, grinned, and hugged Annabeth. She was grinning too.

"Hey Annie," he said teasingly. "Long time no see, how ya been?"

Then he noticed Percy, grinned even weirder, and said "Very good it seems dear sister," as he wiggled his eyebrows.

They both blushed, Percy giving him a death glare, Annabeth giving him a shy smile.

"_Matty_, he's not my boyfriend…." She shot Percy a look that just screamed the part she never said, _ish_.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "I'm just her security guard."

"_Right._ That's what they _allll_ say. Next thing you know you wake up one morning and wonder what exactly happened the night before."

Percy just shook his head in defeat, staring at the ground.

"Well, like I can talk, since here you are for my daughter's birthday party! Ooh, speaking of!" He turned around and yelled "Lily! Your Aunt Annabeth is here!"

Percy then heard a shriek that sounded vaguely like "Aunty!" and saw a little blonde girl running over, tripping once, and then running again while cackling.

He couldn't help but smile.

Annabeth picked her up and hugged her tightly, half shrieking "Happy birthday sweetie!"

"Auntie put me dowwwwwwnnnnn!"

Annabeth giggled and set her on the ground and she ran to Percy, wrapping tightly around his legs asked "Are you my new uncle?" into his shins.

"Um, no. I just protect your auntie."

"From who?"

"From very bad people," he said, putting his hands on the little girls back as a hug.

She nodded and said, "You protect her good then!"

He couldn't fight the smile on his face and said, "I don't plan on doing anything less than that."

She nodded and ran back into the house. They followed Matthew into the house and he explained how the little ones were in the backyard and most of the adults hung out in the house until the cake was cut and the presents were opened.

Annabeth stayed in to talk with her family (whom Percy was all introduced to, and for _some_ reason they _all_ immediately thought they were dating), but he headed out to the back. He had a lot of giddiness to let out.

An hour and a half later, Annabeth was laughing at him as the presents were opened. He can't say he blamed her.

He was drenched in sweat, popped bubbles, water, cake frosting (but somehow no cake bits), grass clippings, and he was missing a shoe, his right sleeve, and a few locks of his hair.

Oh well.

After the party ended at 9:30, Annabeth slept on his shoulder. But it was just friendly. Kind of.

He carried her up to the apartment, after a little chuckle from Thomas since she was dozing off while walking.

He put her in her bed and she wrapped his arms around his neck, wide awake.

_Wowwww._

She grinned and asked him something he found very hard to say no to.

"No Annabeth, You're my employer. I can't sleep with you."

"Please? It'll literally be just sleeping and cuddling and kissing."

He didn't answer for a long time. "No Annabeth. I work for you."

She nodded, disappointed. Then she smiled and next thing he knew they were kissing. He flipped over and she was on top of him, and he was getting lost in her.

He slipped her shirt off and took of his own shirt as she layed on top of him and he began to suck on her neck, making her softly moan his name.

His pants were very tight then as he moved down to her cleavage and began kissing, making her moan even louder.

Then Annabeth got a call from her mom and he immediately crawled out from underneath her, grabbing his shirt as he realized what he had just done.

Annabeth put her shirt on and he sat on the edge of her bed as she talked to her mom, but he couldn't hear it. He was too busy still trying to process what had _just_ happened.

She hung up after a few minutes and grinned at Percy, blushing.

"So…um…that happened."

"Yeah," he said, running his hand through his hair. "It kinda did."

She wrapped her arms around his neck again, but he didn't try to back away. He thinks he heard her say she loves him.

He smiled, saying goodnight and hugging her.

He knew what he felt for her though.

He knew he loved her too.

He knew he wasn't brave enough to say it.

**A/N: So, yeah, this took me two days to write. But only since my weekend was ****_really_**** busy, with Mother's Day, a baseball game, church, and seeing Spiderman 2. I wrote whenever I had time and ****_finally_**** finished this chapter, so I really hope you guys like it. Thank ya very much my few loyal readers :D**


	4. Chapter 4

He again awoke the next morning. But he felt numb.

_That happened_.

He sighed and rolled over on his side, not really wanting to get up. He didn't want to talk about it.

After half an hour, he didn't hear anything coming from the living room. Slipping on a pair of basketball shorts, he walked out his room and opened the door. On the table, there was a plate of Belgian waffles and a note.

He picked up the note and read it:

Good morning Percy! Well, hopefully it's morning when you read this. Anyway, I just had a quick errand to run with my brother Bobby, and I should be back before noon since this won't take very long.  
And, I kinda wanna talk about last night. If you're okay with that.  
Signed,  
Annabeth Chase :)

He sighed. He glanced at the clock and saw it was barely 10. He sat down and started eating his waffles.

He finished, showered, dressed, and plopped right down on the couch.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

He sighed again, and got up.

_Time for a drive._

He walked to his car, an old Dodge Challenger, and exited the parking lot.

He ended up at a Starbucks a few miles away from the apartment, downing a venti vanilla bean Frappuccino and an iced lemon pound cake, watching PewDiePie on YouTube.

After a few videos, which sent him laughing his butt off, he looked at the clock and saw it was 11:45. He walked back to his car and drove back to the apartment.

He went up in the elevator listening to We Are The Champions by Queen, and trying to hang on to all the inspiring lyrics from the song.

He exited the elevator, stood in front of AC14, and took a deep breath.

He opened the door and saw her standing there, smiling with something that looked exactly like a Christmas present.

"Hiya Perce."

"Um…hey. Uh, I mean, hello ma'am," remembering to be professional.

"What's this?" he asked, pointing to it.

"I just got you a little something," she said. "Open it."

She handed the box and he tore the wrapping. He opened it and saw a shirt in it. He took it out and examined it. And smiled.

On the front, it simply stated:

SECURITY GUARD

AGT. PERCY JACKSON

And on the back, it said:

(By the way,

my identity is a secret)

"I love it," he told her. "I'll wear it often."

"I ordered a button down variation as well so you can wear it with a tie or bowtie."

He chuckled and thanked her.

They were standing too close.

"So," she said, taking a bit of a step back. "Um. About last night."

He nodded, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about that Annabeth."

She shook her head saying, "No, it's fine. I _really_ liked it. But I'm just wondering what we are."

"Well…we're definitely employer and employee. I can easily tell you that much," he said, pausing. "Wait, did you get this with Bobby?"

"Yeah, but that's beside the point. Percy…what are _we_?"

He sighed deeply and muttered "I don't know Annabeth. I don't know anymore. Cause, I mean, I _can't_ date you."

"What? But Percy, why?"

"I'm your security guard Annabeth! I just…I _cannot_ date you. I _work_ for you."

"But Percy, plenty of things like this turn into relationships!"

He didn't respond since he didn't know _how_ to respond to that.

He heard Annabeth sigh, and then she asked something he'd never expected to leave her lips.

"Do you not love me?"

When he didn't respond, she quietly said something that shocked him even more, but gave him this joyful, interesting feeling.

"Cause I think I love you Percy. A lot."

"I…" he sighed. _Do I honestly even have the courage to say it?_ He looked into her eyes and saw only desperation, love, worry, and questioning. _No. I don't._ "I don't know…" he whispered.

She sighed, but nodded. "Okay Percy. Okay."

She turned around and headed to her room, and he had never felt more horrible in his entire life. But he couldn't let this grow into anything more just employer and employee, because he knew what would happen. And he wasn't sure if it would be good.

Sometimes he wondered what _exactly_ happened to the both of them, but he knew he had to avoid it no matter what.

He sighed, and walked back into his room. He rolled out his weights from under his bed and figured he may as well lift while he has all this time left on his hands for the entire rest of the day.

He started some shoulder presses, but he found that he was distracted. By her. By his feelings for her. Feelings that he wasn't supposed to have.

_Does it make me a bad person to love her? I feel like I should feel bad, but…I don't._

He abandoned the hope of getting lost in weightlifting. He lied on his bed, listening to My Chemical Romance play softly in the background. Well, okay, _quietly_. MCR isn't exactly known for softness.

_Annabeth's hair is soft_.

_NO_.

So he settled for a nap.

* * *

He woke later to knocking at his door and hearing something close to dinner. He rose out of his bed, stretched, and opened his door.

He saw two plates of spaghetti and a _huge_ bowl of it in the middle of those.

Then he noticed they were on opposite sides of the table.

_Oh_.

_Annabeth usually sits next to me…_he thought hurtfully.

He sat down to the plate with more spaghetti and an extra garlic bread, since he assumed that was his, and waited for Annabeth to show up to come eat.

She came out of her room in short shorts and a sports bra, and turned on the TV to Hannibal.

She sat across from him and determinedly avoided even looking at him, never mind making eye contact with him.

_Ouch_.

He demolished his plate and pieces of garlic bread, and grabbed some more, and then devoured that as well.

Annabeth got up, since she finished a bit before he did, and grabbed some bowls and the tub of cookie dough ice cream. She popped it open and _tried_ to scoop it out, but failed since it was pretty frozen.

"Here," Percy said. "Let me get that."

She nodded, turned around, and looked slightly up at him for the shortest possible time.

He noticed her eyes red and the place under her eyes were both puffy and red, like she had been crying really hard.

Suddenly, their arms were wrapped around each other and she was crying into his chest while he rubbed her back lightly.

Then they were kissing, her lips pushing roughly against his.

_EMPLOYER._

He pulled back.

"Um," he said. "Feeling any better?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Sorry if I made you feel any worse though."

"Nah, it's fine."

They separated, and suddenly everything seemed to hit her all at once, and she went back to not looking at him.

_I guess you can't win every battle._

He scooped out the ice cream, put a bowl with _way_ more than he had in front of her and she started eating it. He finished his bowl, washed and dried it, and went back into his room.

He said goodnight to Annabeth as he walked past her, and she nodded vaguely in his direction.

He sighed, entered his room, and slid underneath his covers.

He liked last night _a lot_ better than tonight.

He heard her wash and dry dishes, turn off the TV, and heard her approach his room.

She poked her head in a small crack in the door and told Percy goodnight with a weary smile.

He smiled as soon as she left, and let sleep gladly consume him.

That is, until he heard a scream.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER :O Well, y'all have fun with that then cx It may be a while till I update again since, unfortunately, all my teachers are deciding to throw end of the year projects in my face all of a sudden. Yippee. So y'all have fun with that cliffhanger, but I promise I will ****_try to update ASAP. Trust me, I know the torture of waiting super long for an update first hand. I'm sorry._**** K, bye. Have a nice week! Or however long it is until I once again post a new chapter cx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay guys, I am ****_so_**** sorry for the late update. I had sooooo much homework due, and then my tablet decided to break so I had to bring it in to fix it (which, of course like the teenager I am, I procrastinated it) so I finally brought it in for repairs on Tuesday and it was finally finished today, and then I had a ****_lot_**** of homework to do. I sowwy /.\**

He bolted upright, panting and sweating like a wild thing. But he heard no screaming.

_It was a dream_, he thought. _It was just a very bad dream._ _For some reason Annabeth was getting stabbed in it and screaming at him for help. How odd._

He lied back down again, but just ended up staring at the ceiling for what seemed like the longest time.

_That was a very horrible dream. I really hope I don't have it again. Or that Annabeth really_ does _get stabbed. That would be a lot of paperwork on my part. And unfortunate. Yeah. That's what I meant._

Eventually, sleep once again consumed him.

And he had no dreams for the rest of the night.

Interesting, since he awoke next to an absolute nightmare.

* * *

**Gleeson Hedge's POV**

"Hey, Mellie!"

"Yeah daddy?"

"Come look honey, apparently Annabeth Chase has gone missing!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, come look!"

"_According to this security footage exclusively obtained by NBC News, it shows famous pop singer, Annabeth Chase, being kidnapped from her own apartment room and building, and loaded into a dark armored vehicle which sped off into the night. No license plates were seen, and all the kidnappers had on masks. NBC will now play the footage, and, word of warning, it is very graphic_," said Matt Lauer.

"_NO! NO! LET GO OF ME! PERCY, HELP ME! HELP ME, PLEASE!" _she screamed as she began to sob. "_PERCY, PLEASE HELP ME! PERCY THEY'RE KIDNAPPING ME! HELP, PLEASE!" she begins to fight back against her kidnappers, slapping and clawing at them while desperately trying to enter her apartment and reach her security guard._

_"__Shut up dumb *_beep*!"

_He stuffs a gag in her mouth to silence her, and knocks her out for good measure. Him and his accomplices grab her, lift her up, and take her down the elevator._

_They smash the front doors down and load the unconscious singer into the van, slam the doors shut, and get in themselves. The engine turns over, and the car speeds away into the distance._

_"__As you can see," _said Matt, _"it is a very grim situation to be in right now. The CIA will be making a statement later today, and her personal live-in security guard, Perseus Jackson, was not available for comment."_

"Oh my goodness," said Mellie's mother. "What a poor young lady."

Mellie stared at the TV in shock as her father comforted her by wrapping an arm around her. "It'll be fine sweetie. They always find famous people like this. Just wait and see."

He is not sure himself, but he can tell his 12 year old daughter is in need of some comfort.

"That poor young woman is right."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Once again he awoke, but this time to complete silence. A sigh escaped his mouth as he sat upright and stretched his sore back.

He rose from the bed into a standing position, slipping on a pair of basketball shorts and heading towards his door.

He opened the door and called out to Annabeth. When he received no response he went looking around the apartment. The table, he found, was barren of anything at all. And then, looking around the apartment, his eyes widened in alarm.

Furniture, clothing, dishware, and even Annabeth's sheets were thrown all over the floor. Even her favorite pillow lay on the ground, torn to pieces and the stuffing covered the couch.

He ran into Annabeth's room, and found it dark, empty, and even a little colder than the rest of the apartment.

His search for the light switch proved successful and he flicked it up. He walked around her room, which appeared to be like a tornado had started and ended here.

He sobbed aloud when he saw her bed. Her usually completely white and pristine mattress was covered in…It was soaked in…_It's Kool-Aid,_ in his lame attempt to comfort himself.

_Yeah, it's just Kool-Aid. She'll come walking out of her bathroom after finishing brushing her hair and give him an adorable smile and pleasant good morning._

He entered her bathroom and saw it was filled with light. _I knew it!_ But then he saw it was just the frosted window left open and he sobbed again. _Is she dead?_

He ran to his room and dialed up Frank.

"Frank! Man, what happened?"

_"__Dude, just turn on channel 5."_

"Do I really want to?"

_"__No,"_ he said. _Gee, thanks a lot buddy. "You _need_to turn it onto channel 5. Now."_

"Okay," he said, hanging up the call and reaching for the TV remote.

Slowly filling with dread, he reached for the remote and pressed the power button. Once again he slowly pressed the 1, took a deep breath to mentally brace himself and typed 0-0-5.

_"__And,"_ he heard Brian Williams say, _"to wrap up this newscast, famous pop singer Annabeth Chase has gone missing earlier this morning in an unfortunate tragedy. We will play the hotel security footage at the time of her kidnapping. It is very graphic footage, so please use viewer discretion."_

He watched the entire video of her screaming for him to save her, getting knocked out cold, loaded into a mysterious van, and being driven away into the night. His body was flooded with dread and guilt and a horrible depression.

_"__Her live-in security guard , Perseus Jackson, was unavailable for comment. The CIA issued a statement earlier today saying, 'We are very sorry for the popular singers kidnapping, and will try our best to find her. Having no leads and no hearsay of these kidnappers, she will be very difficult to find. Agent Jackson will, of course, try his very best to find her.'_

_"__And that wraps up Nightly News on May 23, 2014. Thank you and goodnight."_

He turned off the TV, crying. _No leads…this is gonna be impossible._

He called Frank again.

"Frank?"

_"__Yeah Percy?"_

"What am I gonna do?"

Frank sighed, and went silent for a while.

Then he said, _"You're going to find her."_

Percy exhaled sharply, and screamed "OH YEAH FRANK?! WELL THAT'S FUCKING EASIER SAID THAN DONE WITH NO FUCKING LEADS AND NO FUCKING IDEA WHERE SHE IS AND…and I'm supposed to _protect her_."

_"__Yeah? Well, you need to find her to protect her, right?"_

Percy nodded, then, realizing he was on the phone, whispered "Yeah…."

_"__Then find her! Look, I have an idea, okay? Just calm down. I'll be there in an hour."_

"Alright," Percy said listlessly.

Frank hang up, so Percy decided to take a few deep breaths and wash his face.

_It's gonna be okay…it's all gonna be okay…Frank is coming…_

He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

_Everything will be okay…right?_

**A/N: Short update, yes. But I felt like I not only needed to give you guys ****_something_**** to read to keep you at bay, but I needed to set the stage for a long and very twisty chapter. I have some very nice surprises in store for you…hehehehehe…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth's POV**

She awoke in barely lit room, sitting against a wall. She could see a bed on the opposite side of the room

Her breathing became faster and faster in fear, until her breaths were short and sudden gasps and she was starting to get dizzy.

_No_, she thought. _I have to stay calm. Go somewhere calming._

She closed her eyes and remembered when she was in his arms, staring into his beautiful green eyes and adorably crooked smile. She felt so calm, and it felt so life-like that she could almost _feel_ his lips pushing against her own.

_Too life-like…_

She pulled away with a gasp, and accidentally slammed her head into the wall.

"You okay sweetheart? Don't want you getting hurt now," a slurry voice asked.

"Who are you?!" she screamed at him.

"Oh sweetheart, that's of no concern. All you need to know now is that you are my ticket back to infamy and publicity," he said, his hot breath slamming her face with every breath as he lowered his face closer to hers.

"Well, okay, I'll tell you," he said as he got into a squatting position.

She waited for an answer when a hand was suddenly pushing into her throat and she felt her pants being pulled off her body. That's when she noticed her chest was bare.

She felt the breath in her ear before he said, "Darling…I am your greatest nightmare."

**Percy's POV**

He heard a knock on the door and rushed to it to throw it open.

Frank rushed in and slammed the door shut behind him, and then Percy heard a stampede of feet and a myriad of questions and camera flashes. He walked to the couch and plopped down next to Frank, putting his head in his hands.

"So what now, o wise Asian?"

He sighed, saying, "Honestly, I have _no_ idea. I _thought_ I could've thought up some fool-proof plan on the way over here like the agents do in the movies, but _no_. That didn't work out."

Percy chuckled a little bit, before saying, "Yeah. So…no leads. No DNA. No hints. Not even blurry faces off the security footage. We literally have _nothing_ Frank."

He sighed, nodding. They both sat there, deep in thought, desperate thoughts running their minds, each worse than the last.

"Wait!" Frank exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

He ran to Annabeth's room, asking Percy if he had done a _thorough_ search of Annabeth's room.

"Wait…no…I didn't…"

They both bulleted to Annabeth's room, scrambling around frantically for any sigh of DNA.

"Wait!" yelled Frank. "I found a name!"

Percy came over immediately to examine it. "Zeus? Who the hell is Zeus?"

"Mob boss? Sex trafficker? Percy, who knows? He could be some old rapist wanting to make a big comeback for all we know. Or Zeus could even be a chick."

"Damn. So still at square one?"

"Not necessarily. I also got some hair, blood, and what I _think_ is a little piece of nail. So we can bring this to the lab and see what they have to say it about it."

Percy nodded. "Wait, how are we gonna get out of here? The press is right outside."

"Yeah. Outside the _door_."

Percy threw him a confused glance before grinning and looking out the window. "I have some spare rope in my room."

"We're gonna be movie spies Perce!"

He ran in his room, snatched the rope out of closet, and threw one half of it at Frank.

_For you my love_, he thought. _We _will _get you back. _I_ will get you back. Even if it's the last thing I do._

"Ready Perce?"

A grin spread across his face. "_Hell. Yes."_

**A/N: I really hoped you liked Annabeth's POV. I think she just deserved some after all. Tell me if I should do it more often and I shall. So, I'm kinda getting writer's block on this. Sorries. That, and I have so much freaking end of the year projects to work on it isn't even funny. So I'll update once I have the time and creativity. For now #peaceoutguys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy's POV**

"Well that was very exhilarating," said Percy as he landed on his feet with a large grin planted on his face.

"Yeah," said Frank as he rubbed his left elbow and the back of his head. "I guess you could say that."

"Look, it's not _my_ fault you're a huge ass klutz Frank."

"Yeah, whatever Perce. So, to the crime lab we go?" asked Frank.

Percy shook his head as he said "No, I know someone who can get us results way faster and way better for us, and even for free and off the record."

"Who might that be exactly?"

"You'll see young Asian," Percy said with a smile. "He's a, uh…old friend of mine," he said as his smile drooped into a small frown.

* * *

**Grover's POV**

_BOOM BOOM._

"Who in the name of Hades is that?!" he yelled.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM._

"It's me Grover." _Oh my God…Percy?…._

"Coming!" he yelled as he got to his feet and grabbed his crutches.

He hobbled over to the door and thrust it open, revealing a more muscular and definitely older Percy than Grover remembered, and some huge Asian in a tux.

"Percy!" he yelled as he tackled him into a bear hug. "It's been such a long _time_ Percy! You haven't talked to me since you started dating Reyna!"

"Yeah. Look Grover, I–"

"Who's this guy though?"

"His name Frank, he's a co-worker of mine. But's that not the point! Grover, I need you to get this DNA identified as soon as inhumanely possible."

"Whatcha got for me to work with?"

"A name tag, some hair, some blood, and what Frank here _thinks_ is a little piece of nail."

"Okay, well—wait, did you say a _name_ tag? No kidnapper could be that stupid."

"Nope. It says Zeus whoever the hell that is."

Grover snatched the tag, and hobbled over to his computer as quickly as he could. Unfortunately Juniper, his female goat, decided to wander around the house again.

"Juniper! For Zeus's sake, _move_ you stupid goat!"

"This is why Reyna said I needed to stop hanging out with you Grover." Percy mumbled as he herded the goat into a room.

"Oh, _shut up_ Percy. Do you want my help or not?!"

He nodded, looking hurt and guilty as hell.

Grover sighed before saying, "I'm sorry Percy."

"No, I am." He said listlessly.

"Look!" Frank exclaimed. "When you two are _done_, could we _get on_ with this case?!"

Grover hobbled over to his desk, plopped down in his chair unevenly, and pulled up the national database.

He typed in Zeus, took a large breath, and hit enter.

"I got something!"

Percy and Frank immediately rushed over as Grover clicked on the profile.

"Perce…" he said. "Read here," and he highlighted the section with his mouse.

When Percy he plopped on the couch, seemingly in shock.

"No…."

"Percy…I'm so sorry…."

"What?" Frank asked. "What is it?"

"'Zeus', or Nathaniel Castellan," Grover read aloud, "is a long time rapist and registered sex offender. He rapes his victims over long periods of time, tortures them when he isn't raping them…and then kills them, cuts them into pieces, and mails them to the door of where they were kidnapped." Grover paused at Percy's loud sob, and gave him time to soak in the possible result of this case.

He then continued with reading, "If attempting to recover, based off his past, there is a one month gap from when the person is taken to when they are shipped to your doorstep in a box.  
Status: Inactive."

"That's a lie," Percy said. "Obviously he's active again."

"Should we report this?" asked Frank.

"Not until we get him. We'll drag him through the front doors all fucked up like the fucking horrible bastard he is."

"Um…" said Grover. "You okay Perce?"

"Not until we get the son of a bitch. Can you confirm this stuff is his?"

"Yeah," Grover said. "Not a problem. The hair would be the fastest."

As Percy passed him the hair to analyze, he asked "Any location on him?"

"Um…yeah. An address."

He paused, and then asked, "Wait…Percy, isn't this _Reyna's_ new address in Boston?"

**A/N: Cliffhangers are fun, right? Yeahhhh…they are c: Have fun with that. May not update for a while longer. Sowwy peoples.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth's POV**

She awoke the next morning naked in bed with sunlight streaming in through a window.

_The damn covers must have fallen onto the ground again_, she thought groggily as she rolled over to pick them up off the ground so she could sleep in peace.

She had only started to lie on her shoulder blade with she felt something tug on her wrist, preventing her from going any further.

_Wait…is that _leather_?_

Suddenly she was wide awake and struggling against her restraints. The covers weren't on the ground, there _weren't any covers._

She looked in the opposite corner of the room and saw a camera pointed directly at her, no doubt recording live all the time.

She felt something dried on her thighs so she looked down as far as she could and saw dried blood in between her legs and underneath her butt. Her nipples felt weird and she figured they were no doubt covered in dried saliva.

_What had happened last night?_

As she struggled to recall, she moved her left leg up a little bit and was given a searing pain from her anus, so she set it back down and tried to contain her screams. Her throat burned with effort, but she realized it had even been sore before then.

_Wait…the old man…what did he do to me?_

_Blood around my thighs…no._

She sobbed with despair and pain as she came to a sudden, horrible realization.

_He raped me last night….now I remember…he anally raped me and...made me do other things..._

She looked at the window and noticed it was boarded on the outside on the borders so she couldn't open it or even bust it open. She had seen the president's car on TV and this window looked a lot like those, so she couldn't bust it either since it was _bulletproof _which made it unfortunately Annabeth Chase proof. The only door was not only locked, but way out of her reach. Her clothes lay in a rumpled heap on the ground and how she wished she could _at least_ put her lingerie back on.

"Percy," she croaked. "Where are you?"

* * *

**Frank's POV**

"Percy," he wondered. "Where are we?"

"Um…" he said. "Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, New York, very close to Boston by now." Then Frank saw him turn the map upside down. "Er. I think. Oh waaait…nope, _thaaaat's_ north."

Frank slapped his own forehead and asked "We go on a super important journey to save your kind of girlfriend, _and you forget to charge your phone?"_

"Like you can talk!" Percy scoffed as he went a deep red.

Frank exclaimed "She could've already been raped Perce!"

He took a sharp breath and said "Yeah. I know." He had never sounded so grim in his entire life.

"Percy, I'm sor—"

"No, it's fine."

They drove in a very uncomfortable silence for about half an hour, Percy being angry and Frank being awkwardly guilty.

Then Percy said bluntly, "You forgot your _phone_."

Frank pouted but mumbled, "At least I can read a compass rose. And hang a U turn! We need to turn around if we've been heading south all this time! It'll take us like 6 hours to get there now!"

"Look," said Percy very seriously. "We aren't even getting a blink of sleep until we find her. Now take the map O Wise One, I'll focus on just driving," as he threw the map at Frank.

Of course, it had to go flying out the window.

"_Percy!"_

_"__What?! _That was a _perfectly_ good throw!"

"Oh, just pull over into the nearest gas station. Maybe we can find a car charger."

"_Fine."_

They drove for about an hour without any traffic, communicating solely through frustrated sighs and deep breaths through their nose until Percy pulled over into a Shell gas station.

He got out and went to fill the tank while Frank headed to the station itself, murmuring some rather unkind things about Percy's intelligence.

He walked into the door and immediately pulled out his pistol.

"Frank Zhang. Where the hell is Percy Jackson?" said the man holding a pistol himself at Frank's head.

"His location depends. Who's asking?"

"My boss."

"You work for Zeus?" he asked, trying to buy some time while he figured out how to get Percy's attention.

"His identity isn't important. Percy Jackson's location is."

"I can't say since I don't know."

_Time to pull a Percy now I guess._

He shot to the left of the man's head and dived behind an aisle, hoping Percy would come running in with the shotgun they had brought. Sure enough, the door burst open and Percy shot the gun, presumably at the man.

Frank looked above the aisle and, sure enough, the man's head was lying in a pool of his own blood. Percy moved the man's hood and dropped the gun on the ground in shock, and it went off.

Frank even dropped his pistol, and you couldn't say you blamed them.

Leo Valdez, Reyna's boyfriend, was lying dead on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Because of Percy.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN. I told you there would be twists didn't I? Hehe. I'm so evil. Cliffy cliffy cliffy cliffy. They're so fun, huh? Well, for me they are :) So I'll probably be updating this weekend anyway, I promise guys c: Hope you enjoy the update!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Percy?" Frank asked him hesitantly. "Are…um…you okay?"

"I killed him Frank," he said, voice cracking all over his statement. "I _killed_ him. And I never even really _knew_ the guy."

Frank sighed, before saying, "Look, Perce?"

He grunted weakly in response.

"I know this sounds horrible, but it was better him than you," said Frank hesitantly.

"That doesn't make it right Frank. At all."

"I'm not trying to say it's right," Frank said. "Nothing makes murder _okay_ Percy. But saying that does make you feel a bit better."

Percy sighed in response, and turned towards Frank. "Does it really?"

Then he looked forward and continued driving. Neither of them spoke, although Frank felt like he should've said _something_ to Percy. Then they heard shots fired at them, one nearly missing Frank.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

She lie there, thinking about Percy with her eyes closed, picturing him in front of her, smiling and _shirtless_, and thinking about how great it would be to be in his arms right now instead of naked, tied up to a bed.

_Then again…_anything_ would be better than this. But especially being with a shirtless Percy._

Just then she heard the door open and she poked her head up to see whom it was. _Him_.

"Hello darling," he said as he held her face and kissed her. How she _wished_ she could wipe her lips with about fifty thousand disinfecting wipes.

"I brought you some food dear," he said as he set two chicken nuggets to the left side of her head. Unfortunately, they were just the right distance to where they weren't _too_ far away, but they were _still_ out of her reach.

He then picked up one of them, and dangled it over her mouth.

"_Beg for it."_

"Please?" she croaked out. "I'm so _hungry_."

"Oh,_ fine_," he sighed and fed it to her painstakingly slow, nibble by nibble. "You're such a bore already darling, it's quite depressing."

_Shut _up _you bastard._

He put the other one right in between her boobs and said she was on her own if she wanted to eat it. He headed to the door, and exited the room, locking the sound proof door (as Annabeth discovered) behind him.

She arched her back very suddenly, making the nugget slide down her chest and closer to her mouth. She got it to the base of her neck. She arched her back even higher and faster, and actually heard a painful _pop_, but it was so worth it. She had now got it right underneath her bottom lip.

She jutted her chin forward, opened her mouth, and caught the nugget in her mouth, chewing on it slowly but successfully.

After finishing, she immediately started thinking about Percy again. She ached for him so badly, just be able to have one last hug.

_When will you be here my love?_ she wondered in her thoughts.

* * *

**Frank's POV**

"When exactly will we be there Percy?!" he yelled as he ducked at the firing.

"Um," he said. He checked the phone that was plugged in to the car and said, "Uh, two hours."

"How long do you think we can hold them off?!"

"About half an hour…?"

Frank groaned as he searched the backseat for a gun.

"You brought a _sniper_ Percy?!"

They ducked at more minigun firing and said, "They have a fucking _minigun_ Frank!"

Frank nodded and muttered a quick "True," as he leaped into the backseat. He then jumped over the backseat into the bed and busted the back window open.

He aimed at the minivan that the firing was coming from and gave the driver a bullet straight into his forehead. On accident actually, he was aiming at his neck.

The van veered suddenly to the right and conveniently slammed into a wall and exploded. It then stayed on fire before exploding once again, even larger than before. Frank whooped, grinning.

Then a bigger van came out of the smoke with _a guy with a freaking grenade launcher._

"_PERCY THEY HAVE A FREAKING GRENADE LAUNCHER."_

_"__WHAT?!"_

_BOOM._

They were blasted half a mile forward but somehow managed to keep driving forward.

"Only half an hour left Frank!" Percy yelled back at him.

He nodded and aimed at the driver of the van, but only nicked his arm. He was in obvious pain, but he just drove one handed with concentration, and giving Frank a murderous look.

He took another careful aim and finally got a fatal shot to his chest, and yelled the update at Percy.

Percy whooped as Frank aimed at the shooter of the grenade launcher and got him in the gut, and he slid down a little bit from the pain.

_My lucky day_, thought Frank. He aimed straight at his heart and shot, whooping and turning around. He leaped into the backseat grinning, but then his grin faded. They were barreling down a neighborhood and noticed that they were only ten minutes away.

Percy took a deep breath and released it slowly, looking grim and even a bit paler than ten minutes before.

Frank took a deep breath as well and also released it, wondering exactly what they were barreling towards.

* * *

**?'s POV**

"What do you _mean_ you didn't get them?!"

"An Asian gunned us all down with a sniper. I'm dying right now as it is boss," he said faintly, his voice getting weaker and weaker.

"UGH. I sent you all in with the best weapons we had though! How could you_ possibly_ lose to some _sniper_?!"

"I'm sorry boss…." and then there was static.

_Crap. Our whole team just died. And Leo _still_ hasn't responded to my call to see if Percy was stupid again or not._

_Ugh._

_Just great. My boyfriend might be dead, and my ex and his very skilled best friend are probably on their way here now, that's just perfect._

**A/N: Okay, I ****_swear_**** that this next chapter will have The Save that you're all waiting for! But also something you may not want…hehe…I'm kinda evil. K, bye for now :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here it is! ****_THE SAAAAAVE._**

**Hazel's POV**

She was just laying on her bed in the basement, seeing as she had no other option, contemplating her old life before she had been snatched away from her empty home due to her parents both working overtime that night, when she heard a huge _BOOM_ and felt the ceiling shake some dust on her.

She heard two deep, masculine voices, and steps heading straight towards her room in the basement, and heard the door get knocked down before seeing it literally crash onto the floor and shattering in the little sunlight she got from her high window.

A handsome Asian and another handsome Mediterranean it seemed ran up to her.

"Frank," said the Mediterranean. "Keep an eye on her, I'm gonna go search for Annabeth."

_The new one. The blonde._

She tried to struggle against her restraints to get their attention but the Asian, Frank, petted her hair slowly and shushed her patiently until she lay under his soothing hand, calm for the first time in a year.

"Yeah, sure. Any idea where she might be Perce?"

"None at all, so I'm gonna go search the house," said Mediterranean, Perce.

Frank nodded and turned his attention back to her, staring at her like she was a large chunk of gold, there was so much passion in his eyes.

_Help first, love later,_ remembering what her dad had always told her.

"Wait," she croaked. She took a large, shaky breath and said "I know where she is. The blonde."

**Percy's POV**

"Where?" he asked. "Which room? And how do you know?"

"Go up the stairs," said the woman. She took another shaky breath, which made Percy feel horrible, but he _needed_ to know.

"Turn right, and it's the room to the left at the end of the hall," she croaked, taking another shaky breath at the end of her information.

"They let me out of the basement sometimes, with a leash around my neck, and I saw her once in that room, sleeping," and he heard another shaky breath.

"Thank you," he said, nodding. "Frank, comfort her."

He nodded and started murmuring some things with the girl. When Percy got to the top of the stairs, he looked back on them. They were both grinning widely, just staring at each other. Him and Annabeth had done that once.

_Annabeth._

He walked down the hallway, and faced the left door at the end of it. He tried the knob, but of course it was locked. Then he heard quiet protests from a feminine voice. Annabeth.

He drew in his gun and slammed the door down with his shoulder, and processed what he was seeing.

An old man was in between Annabeth's open legs, thankfully not inside yet, staring at Percy as though he was an alien from Neptune.

Percy shot him in his right arm, yelling, "You sick bastard, get away from her!" He shoved him on the ground behind the bed, away from Annabeth's open legs.

"Percy?" Annabeth croaked.

With a cry of rage, Percy kicked the man in his ribs, and shot his other arm, making him shriek in pain. "You sick bastard, fuck you! _FUCK YOU!"_ yelled Percy.

"Did her take you?" he asked Annabeth.

She faintly shook her head and Percy demanded, "_DID HE TAKE YOU?!"_

"No Percy," she croaked. "He didn't."

"You got lucky you sick fucker," said Percy as he kicked him again the ribs, getting a groan from the old man. "I won't kill you just yet."

He walked to the side of Annabeth's bed, lay his hoodie on her for her to put on, and cut her restraints away with a switchblade attached to his lucky pen.

She threw the hoodie on, covering everything down to her mid-thigh, and threw her arms around Percy, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer as she began to sob into his shirt.

At some point he began muttering, "I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you," over and over again into her ear.

She looked at him, grinning and shedding tears of joy at having being saved. "I love you too Percy. So fucking much," she said. "I knew you would save me." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before all the passion they had for each other snapped and they were kissing, kissing like they never had before because _she was okay and in your arms and sucking your face off Percy._ And he didn't care at all.

_My boss, my love, what's the difference really?_

She walked out into the living room and Percy followed her, dragging Zeus behind him. Frank and the woman they had found in the basement were already there, the woman covered in a blanket Frank had found. Frank smiled when he saw Annabeth and said, "How you doin?"

"Pretty good now," she said, beaming back at Percy. He smiled and grabbed his walkie-talkie, turning to window, his back to the shit that was Zeus.

"HQ, we need a bus over at 7777 Jupiter Street."

"Found her Agent Jackson?"

"Sure did."

"Good! Sending a bus en route to your location now."

Of course, his troubles weren't over.

**Reyna's POV**

She cocked her gun, making herself known to the whole group. She already had her boss secure in her arm and the gun pointed straight at the blondes head, knowing they wouldn't shoot as long as she had her gun at the pretty blonde hair.

Immediately, the two men had their guns drawn on her, pointing at her chest and head, but she knew what leverage she had against them.

"Shoot me," she said, "and her pretty little face won't be so pretty."

She knew that the blonde, Annabeth, was just the right distance away to where Reyna could shoot her without her getting to Percy or his Asian friend.

"Reyna," said Percy calmly, "we can all get out this just fine. Just…put the gun down…okay Rey?"

"Don't fucking call me that," she said. "You left me. For your job."

"Rey, I had to. I could only talk with my family for a year because the job was so confidential. I never wanted to not talk to you, but I _had_ to."

"Don't give me that bullshit you dick. Now listen up, this is how it's gonna work," she ordered. "I walk away with my boss, and none of you get shot. Alright?"

They didn't respond so Reyna simply said, "Good."

As she turned around, she felt a bullet hit her boss in the thigh and he collapsed on the ground, shrieking in pain. Percy yelled, "Frank, no!"

She turned around, aimed, and shot the Asian in the heart and in the forehead, and scuffled off carrying her boss on her back.

**Hazel's POV**

"No!" She latched herself onto Frank, telling him she loved him. He smiled, blood leaking out of the corners, and said he loved her too.

"I need that bus, _NOW!_" yelled Percy into his walkie-talkie as she felt Frank's heartbeat slow, his breaths becoming labored and faint.

"Don't," Hazel said. "He's…he's gone," she sobbed, breaking down on Frank's chest, flooding his shirt with tears.

Annabeth was embraced tightly by Percy, sobbing into his shirt, as Percy shed tears for his best friend.

Frank was gone.

**A/N: I feel really horrible for killing off Frank. Trust me, I really do. I was crying as I typed the part where he got shot and killed. But I swear, it is necessary to plot and does have a purpose. And yes, Hazel being a victim does as well. Just y'all wait and see.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy's POV**

Cruelly ironically, the ambulance showed up only minutes after Frank had passed on.

He had his arm around a silently crying Annabeth, both of them watching a still hysterical Hazel sob over Frank's dead body. But they knew they had to let her heal on her own.

They went outside, Annabeth and Hazel first, with Annabeth comforting Hazel as she still cried. Percy followed, carrying Frank on his shoulders to meet the first responders on the drive way. He laid Frank on the stretcher as they rolled in him in the ambulance and shut the doors. One of them, a woman, asked him if Frank had already passed.

He nodded listlessly, and the first responder nodded grimly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Here's my number," said the first responder. "My name's Piper by the way," she said, "Piper McLean." He nodded, offering her a small smile.

He headed over to the girls by the other ambulance and threw an arm over Annabeth's shoulders and she offered him a smile.

"I love you," he said. "A lot."

"I know," she said, giggling. "And I love you Percy."

"You know I have to pursue them…right?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I know Percy. Just…promise me something."

"Anything love."

She smiled again, but said, "Please promise me you'll come back to me. Cause I can't live without you Perce."

He nodded, saying he promised with a smile.

He kissed her, and he could feel her smiling as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around her neck. He slipped his arms around her waist and she tensed, probably from her few days here, but she loosened again and pulled him closer.

He felt like he was being watched though, and he could tell she felt the same way since she pulled away uneasily.

They both glanced over at Hazel, and she was staring at them, crying.

_That _was _a bit cruel…._

"Sorry Hazel," Percy said.

She shook her head, saying it was fine.

Percy turned to Annabeth again and pecked her lips, saying he would come back for her.

He hugged Hazel goodbye, and drove away in his car in pursuit of Reyna. He saw where she had run off to, and headed in that direction. He decided to call up Grover and ask for a second address under Zeus's name.

"Yeah, an apartment not too far away from your location now."

"Cool," Percy said. "Read it off to me."

**Hazel's POV**

"Hazel," Annabeth said. "Come here."

She walked over to Annabeth curiously, wondering why she sounded so terse.

"We are going to follow Percy. When I wrapped my arms around his neck I planted one of his own trackers there. And I have the device to track it with since he left it in his hoodie."

Hazel started grinning and nodded. Annabeth snuck over to the ambulance, secretly grabbed a pistol and a baseball bat, and they both hopped into an unlocked minivan at the end of the neighborhood.

Annabeth hotwired the car and they sped off after Percy, following a little red dot that was heading away from them, the blue dot.

"We'll still get our chance at revenge Hazel," said a smiling Annabeth.

Hazel returned her smile, nodding. _That sounded good._

**Percy's POV**

He walked through the double glass doors, his gun drawn in a filled lobby. People started panicking as his drawn gun, but he held up his badge, something he rarely ever did, and said "CIA! Has anyone seen a Latino girl with an old man come through here?!"

"They came through the back entrance!" yelled the front desk. He pocketed his badge and walked up the desk. "Security footage?" The man  
nodded and pulled it up.

Sure enough, Reyna walked through the door, pistol in one hand and Zeus over her back with the other hand. She looked behind her frantically, and shut the door behind her.

Zeus throws an arm around her shoulders and together they walk up the stairs until they get to the fifth floor. A different camera came on and showed them walking into a room in the middle of the hall.

"That'll be apartment 600," said the man.

Percy nodded and headed to the elevator, pressing the button with the number 6.

He walked out of the elevator and straight into a very passionate teenage couple.  
"Oh, get _out_ of here!" he yelled, and they broke apart. The guy saw his gun, the girl screamed, and they ran into the elevator and the doors shut.

Percy looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. _Jesus Christ._

He walked over to apartment 600, took a deep breath, and slammed the door down with his shoulder.

His gun was immediately shot out of hand and snatched up by Reyna, who scuttled back to Zeus and tightly gripped him as she pointed a pistol at Percy's head.

"Percy."

"Reyna, listen to me, it doesn't have to—"

"No Percy, _you_ listen to _me_. It _does_ have to be this way."

"But…_why_ Reyna?"

"You were the _world_ to me Percy. You were my_world_. Don't you _get_ that? And then you left me. For a _year_."

"Reyna, I had to—"

"NO PERCY, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO! YOU WANTED TO BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BE A STUPID ASS SECRET AGENT! AND THEN YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND, LEO!" she screamed as she starting crying.

She took a few deep breaths, and then continued. "I got so _lonely_ Percy. I suddenly had to sleep alone, everything, _alone_. And then Leo came out and said he liked me, and I went to him because you _left_ me."

"Reyna…" he said, crying.

"And we slept together, we ate together, everything. But it felt so _wrong_, even after I broke it off cause I knew I still loved you. He knew that and moved out, but we were still dating," she said.

She paused, thinking, and said, "And now you even killed him, didn't you?" she realized. "YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!"

"Reyna, I had to!—"

"No, you didn't Percy! _WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME?!"_

After a few moments, she said, "That's the only reason why I agreed to help him. Zeus. He wanted to make his comeback by using her. I knew you were working for her and had probably fallen for her. To show you how I felt these past two years."

Suddenly Percy's world did a 180. _It all made sense now…._

The look in her eyes suddenly changed. "But since," she said, "I can't take _her_ away from you, how about I take your life instead?" She used both hands to aim at Percy's head, and said, "Just _imagine_ how broken she'd be without you?"

Percy stared at her, the girl he thought he had once loved. But he never loved her. He just thought he did. _What have I done? _he thought. He suddenly had an idea.

_I'm sorry Annabeth. I love you so much baby._

"Then do it," he said. He got down on his knees and threw his hands up and said, "Kill me Reyna." She looked at him, her eyes widening in surprise.

"And be satisfied."

**A/N: Yup. Have fun with that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Annabeth's POV**

"Just_imagine_ how broke she'd be without you?" she heard from Reyna as she and Hazel arrived at the door to the apartment Percy was in.

There was a moment's pause, and it seemed Percy was seriously considering something.

"Then do it," Percy told her. She heard two thumps of him getting down on the ground and heard, "Kill me Reyna."

She heard a quite gasp in the room, presumably from Reyna.

"And be satisfied," she heard from Percy, his voice cracking when he said satisfied.

Annabeth heard the gun being cocked and flashed three fingers at Hazel.

Hazel nodded, and Annabeth removed one finger. They both got right in front of the door, their shoulder aimed at it. Annabeth had her index finger up for only a second as they both smashed against the door, slamming it open to shocked Reyna and a happy beyond his mind Percy, with his hands up like he was about to get shot at.

Hazel moved the bat to her left hand as she helped Percy off the ground with her right. Annabeth cocked and aimed her gun straight at Reyna's head, but Reyna seemed too okay with that for Annabeth's taste.

_Maybe I should change targets…_she thought.

She moved her gun down to _Zeus_'s head, and Annabeth said, "Let him go you bitch, or I shoot his old head off."

_Then_ Reyna looked truly frightened, and then deep in thought as she considered Annabeth's bargain.

"You won't shoot," she said proudly after a moment.

Annabeth moved her gun slightly to the left and shot a hole through Zeus's ear just to prove her point.

He shrieked in pain as Annabeth said "Oh, really now?"

Then Reyna looked scared again, and then she seemed to be thinking again.

_She must be really considering this then…_

She suddenly heaved a large, annoyed sigh and shoved the dying, injured old man towards Annabeth. He collapsed at her feet, his breaths shaky, heaving coughs.

**Reyna's POV**

She _had_ to escape now. She _had_ to. She can_not_ be arrested, and especially by her ex-boyfriend and his new famous girlfriend. _No._

She aimed to the side of her left ear and shot twice, then aimed to the right of Percy's torso and shot again. They all panicked, checking for bullet wounds, but she knew she missed all of them.

She did it on purpose since she _can't _be blamed for two murders, _especially_ in one day.

The gun was thrown out the window ahead of her and she leaped through the hole it made, landing in a roll and expertly picking up the gun before she ever hit the ground.

_Good thing I had been training for stunts like jumping off a two story building safely,_ she thought as she grinned and ran away.

**Percy's POV**

He ran to the broken window that Reyna had just leaped out of and saw her glance back at him with a grin. _Of course she gets away._

"HQ?" he said into the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah Jackson?

"I need a bus at the apartment at the corner of Olympus and Tamalpais immediately. Apartment 600 on the 6th floor."

"Bus en route."

"Thanks," he said, walking over to Annabeth and Hazel.

He embraced Annabeth and saw she was standing on her tiptoes to hug him. _Adorable._

"We won," he whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered back. "I guess we did."

"What are we whispering about?" said Hazel who got in between in their hug.

"Just about how we got him," said Percy as Annabeth giggled.

"Oh, yeah…" said Hazel. "We did," she said unenthusiastically.

"Hazel," said Percy, "we _won_," said Percy hesitantly.

"And Frank's _dead_," she said flatly. Percy flinched and grabbed his gut, which suddenly felt like it wouldn't be able to hold his lunch much longer. _Frank's _dead_._

"Guys," said Annabeth. "Let's, um, head down to meet the ambulance…" said Annabeth a bit too perkily for the situation. "Percy, do you mind carrying Zeus?"

He shook his head and lifted the old bastard onto his shoulders, dragging him to the elevator.

You could say they got some interesting looks walking down the lobby to the front door where an ambulance was just pulling up. Percy couldn't say he blamed them. His clothes were torn and bloody, Annabeth was still wearing _only_ Percy's hoodie and Hazel had no under clothing and was just wearing short shorts and a poncho he assumed they found somewhere.

Percy loaded Zeus into the stretcher, muttering to him, "If it were up to me, you'd _accidentally _die in that ambulance."

Zeus flipped him off as he was rolled into the ambulance that sped away. People were staring at the scene disgusted, interested, humorously, or all three.

"Hey Percy," asked Annabeth. "Where's Hazel?" she asked as she looked all around her.

"Better question," he said as he looked at her empty hoodie pocket. "Where is your _gun_?"

Percy's eyes widened exactly when Annabeth's did.

"Reyna," they both said at the same time.

They tore off through the front double doors, hand in hand, to begin a desperate search for Hazel, hopefully beforehand.

**A/N: And it just never ends (: I'm enjoying this. Are you? Probably not. Oh well.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hazel's POV**

"You killed him," she said. "You killed _Frank_," she said, barely even standing looking at Reyna laying there on the ground, trying to plat the victim.

_How lame,_ Hazel thought.

She pointed the gun straight at Reyna's head, her hand ever so slightly trembling.

"Yeah," Reyna said. "So? You barely knew the guy anyway."

"Cause I never got the chance to know him cause of you _bitch_."

"How did you even find me?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters now is that you're gonna pay for helping that bastard rape me, kidnapping and holding me and Annabeth, and killing Frank. You are so screwed up. How could you even do any of those things?"

"Same reason you're aiming the gun at my head," she said bluntly. "Revenge."

"You never even knew any of us."

"Who said it was at either of you three? No. I meant revenge at _him_."

"Percy?" she asked, her head slightly tilting to the side due to her curiosity.

"Yes, that _dick_. He abandoned me for some stupid _job_. Did you know he promised me we would get married? That we would have a forever together? That I never had to worry about being single ever again?"

"No…" she said. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah," Reyna said. "He said he loved me, and I loved him with all my heart. I was ready to take the next step in our relationship when—"

"Wait…" said Hazel. "You mean…like…_sex_?"

"Yes, _sex_. Anyway, _right_ when I was about to suggest it, he comes back home and—"

"You guys had a house together?" Hazel again interrupted.

"No, an apartment. But it was our home," said Reyna. Hazel nodded as Reyna continued, "Anyway, he came home one day and seemed so…_tense_. So quiet and calm. And that's just _not_ Percy, so I asked him what was wrong, and he said he had been accepted into a good job. I thought 'Oh my God, that's _great_!' But then he said he couldn't talk to me for a year…" and she started crying.

"He said he was gonna become an agent, a well-paying job, but he couldn't talk to anyone but family for a _year_ because his training was so confidential. And the next day, he _left_. He left a note on the bed, saying we could date while he was training and then pick up right where we left off."

"And it seemed so doable at first. But then…I just felt so _alone_. Cause we did _everything_ together but shower. We shared a bed, we did our laundry together, ate three meals together, went out to movies together, walked together, chilled out together, _everything_ together. And then he just left, for a _job_."

"Then my best guy friend, Leo, came to my apartment one day and said he had loved me since sophomore year of high school. And God, it felt so _wrong_ to be with him, but I was just so _alone_, I let him move in with me. We started dating then, and I felt horrible for leading him on like that. Then Percy came back from training and came to my apartment," she said. "I had the locks changed, so I opened the door and saw him in the shirt I _loved_ on him, roses, a chocolate bunny, and a suitcase. Then, of course, Leo came over in his basketball shorts to see what was happening and wrapped an arm around my waist."

"You should've seen the hurt in his eyes, God, it was unbearable. He gave the roses and chocolate to me, and his key, and he walked away. I saw the tears hit the ground, and I didn't see him after that. Eventually Leo saw I didn't feel right dating him, so he moved out but still dated me anyway. Percy sent me a letter at some point, saying he became Annabeth Chase's live-in body guard, and I _burned_ with jealousy and hate. I even had a few of her albums, but I burned them after that."

"Then Zeus came to my apartment and offered to let me work with him. I accepted, stupidly. Then you know what happened."

Hazel nodded and said, "Yeah, you kidnapped me. And let him rape me, and touch me, and torture me, _ever since then._"

Reyna flinched at every hate-filled word and said, "Yeah…."

"And then you killed him," said Hazel. "So now, I'm gonna kill you."

**Percy's POV**

"So now," he heard from Hazel," I'm gonna kill you."

He slammed down the door, snatched the gun from Hazel's hand, shot Reyna in her thigh, flinching at her shriek of pain, and pointed the gun at Hazel.

"Hazel…don't kill her…okay?"

She hesitantly nodded, tears filling her eyes. Percy lowered the gun and called _another_ bus over.

_What does this make it? _he thought. _Three today? Four?_

Suddenly he felt a blow to his back, in the sensitive part, and the gun went flying out his hand.

And, in slow motion it seemed, Hazel snatched the gun out of the air and ran to the opposite side of the room.

She stopped and aimed the gun at Reyna, and fired twice. Both shot connected with Reyna's head, her blood spattering all over the wall behind her as she slumped to the ground. Percy lunged at Hazel and again snatched the gun out of her hand and slammed her to the ground in a perfect tackle. But it was too late.

"Revenge bitch," said Hazel from underneath Percy.

Percy got up and stared at a dying Reyna, slumped against a wall with two holes in her head, soaked in her own blood.

Annabeth came rushing in at that moment and froze at the threshold, soaking in the situation. She immediately headed to Percy and wrapped her arms around his waist as he wept silently into her hair.

He had no idea why he cried, but he did. He cried for the girl he thought he loved, the girl he lead on, and the girl who would never hear his apology. He wept into beautiful blonde hair, staining it with his tears and her blood, and took comfort in its sweet smell.

He cried.

**A/N: Yeah…so uh…that happened….**

**On an unrelated topic, I made a new story called The Doctor and his companions, so check it out please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Annabeth's POV**

Somehow, as Percy cried into her hair, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, an ambulance came. They ran past her and Percy to Reyna, rolling their stretcher in perfect synchronized pace with them, and immediately lifted her into the stretcher and sped off again, loading her into the vehicle and taking off into the distance.

Hazel just sat there, seemingly shell shocked at the fact she had just murdered someone.

Annabeth noticed Percy had stopped crying, but still hadn't let go of her. And she didn't mind a single bit.

"I love you," she heard. She couldn't help but smile at those three little words. _Damn you Percy Jackson_, she thought. "I love you too Perseus."

"Does this mean we can date now?" she hesitantly asked him.

"I suppose so. If you really want to," he said, with a grin on his face, green eyes staring into grey eyes.

"I've been wanting to," she said simply.

He nodded and said, "Me too, now that I really really think about it. You're perfect," he said, and her heart practically melted in happiness at that point.

Then he let go of her and walked over to Hazel, who slightly cringed as his arms wrapped around her.

"I killed her…" she whispered. "I _killed_ her. Now I'm a monster like she was."

"No Hazel," said Percy. "You are _not_ a monster. You're a victim of a monster and a girl out for revenge. Nothing that happened since you were kidnapped was your fault."

Then he pulled something out of his pocket, a little slip of paper, and said, "This is the number of a woman named Piper McLean. Just call her whenever you need someone to talk to, she knows how to help you."

Jealousy, oddly enough, flooded Annabeth's entire body. _A girl gave him her number. _And _the numbskull never even bothered to mention it to me until now._

Then the jealousy faded as she realized, that maybe, he got the number to give to Hazel from this Piper so she could have someone to really talk to. And the she felt guilty or making that accusation of her new sort-of boyfriend.

Hazel took the slip of paper from Percy, nodded slightly, and placed it in her back pocket. She took a deep, shuddering breath, and then she broke down. It was a terrible, violent sob that made her shriek in agony and make her shake in pain, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest.

Annabeth's and Percy's arms instantly surrounded her in warmth and protection, murmuring words of comfort and jokes that made Hazel laugh before releasing another violent sob. And the pain came over her in tidal waves, drowning her and then releasing her before drowning her again.

A few cop cars rolled up then, and Percy and Annabeth were dropped off at their apartment and Hazel was driven to the police station.

During the ride, the officer asked what had happened. No one responded, so again he asked, "What exactly happened?" "Horrible things," said Percy. "Horrible things."

Another car rolled up into the apartment parking lot and jogged to catch up to Percy and Annabeth.

"Detective Nico Di Angelo," he said, shaking both their hands. "Mind asking a few questions in your apartment?"

Percy glanced at Annabeth, who took his hand and laced her fingers through his. He gently squeezed and she squeezed back.

"Not at all," said Percy.

As for Annabeth, well, she wasn't sure if she was ready to be questioned about Zeus yet. Not on her own anyway. But as long Percy was there for her and with her, she knew she would be okay.

She knew he was hers, and she was his. And she didn't want it any other way.

**A/N: I know it's kinda short, but I wanna put the questions in a separate chapter for some reason. I'm not exactly sure why, I just do, so live with it :P**

**Again, go check out my new story, The Doctor and his companions! I just even updated it today as well, so go see it! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the long update guys! I just had some serious writers block on my stories recently, but after a SVU marathon last night, I was inspired again! So enjoy, review, and check out my other story, The Doctor and his companions! :)**

**Percy's POV**

He entered the living room, holding the hand of the most beautiful girl in the world, and thinking about how lucky he was to be doing it.

Then he remembered the detective, since he awkwardly asked "Um, can I, uh, come in?"

"Um," said Annabeth. She looked so scared, all Percy wanted to do was comfort her and kiss her and cuddle her and protect her.

"Yeah, come in," she said.

The detective, Nick or something, sat at the kitchen table, but Percy and Annabeth had headed to love seat in the living room where Percy plopped down on the right side, his arm sprawled over the left waiting for Annabeth to sit next to him.

Instead, to his pleasant surprise, Annabeth took a spot on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laid his arm on top of her belly and the other was wrapped around her back. The detective awkwardly sat in the couch opposite and took off his hat and played with it in his hands.

"So," said Percy, "Questions?"

"Oh, yes," said the detective as he laid the hat next to him and pulled out a notepad and pen.

"So, when were you taken Ms. Chase?"

She flinched as she said, "Only three days ago. But it felt like an eternity. What's your name again?"

"Nico," he said, smiling faintly. "My older sister, Bianca, was taken, raped, and killed by Zeus. That's why I signed up for this case, so we can finally lock up this bastard for good."

Annabeth nodded, suddenly very interested in what he had to ask.

"So, give me the extent of what he did to you."

"He…well, he…um…" she said, as she glanced over at Percy.

"Oh," he said. "I'll just…um…go then."

He awkwardly walked to his room, feeling hurt and horrible at the same time. As he turned to shut his door, he noticed Annabeth was staring at him apologetically with tears in her eyes.

He smiled faintly in her direction until he shut his door. "So much for loving and trusting me," he said exasperatedly as he flung himself on his bed.

He rose from his bed minutes later and plugged his phone into his stereo speaker. He put the Selfish Machines album by Pierce the Veil on shuffle and repeat and turned the volume up.

He got his weights out from under his bed and dragged out his little bench from his closet, and put the barbell on the rack.

_May as well do something constructive_.

**Annabeth's POV**

As he walked towards his room, she felt horrible. He even flashed her a smile as he shut his door, which made her feel even worse. But she knew she couldn't speak about what Zeus had done to her in front of him.

"So…?" said Nico.

She heard something muffled from Percy's room and the squeak of his bed springs.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "He um…anally raped me…fingered me…tortured me with meals, like left the food right in front of me, but out of my reach…um…sucked my nipples…" and then she noticed he was writing all this down.

When she stopped speaking, he looked up at her expectantly. "Yes?"

"You're…you're writing all this down…."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I need to for a stronger case against him."

She nodded and took a deep breath.

Then muffled music started playing from Percy's room, and she noticed it was Pierce the Veil. The Boy Who Could Fly?

Then she heard the _ching ching ching ching ching_ of his weights as he did his bench sets.

_Men_, she thought with a smile on her face.

"Um," she continued, "he fingered me, he…" she took a deep breath. "He ate me out…and spanked me…and…and kissed me. A lot."

Nico nodded sympathetically, shedding a few tears. "You went through hell."

"No," she said. "_Hazel_, the other girl, _she_ went through hell. It just really sucked for me."

"So he didn't take your virginity?"

"No," she said, smiling and crying at the memory. "Percy saved me. He shot Zeus in the arm right as he was about to enter me, and pushed him away from me. He _saved_ me. He's my hero."

Speaking of her hero, he came walking out his room shirtless and sweaty, the _nerve_ of him, and snatched a water bottle from the fridge. He downed it in a few gulps, and then refilled it.

He got some water in his hands and poured it all over himself, making his muscles even shinier. Annabeth's breath caught in her throat.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said with sheepish grin. "I'll just, um, go back to pumping the iron."

_I would love to pump your iron_, she thought.

Nico threw a glance at Annabeth, who nodded. "Actually agent, I was wondering if you could come over to answer some questions for me."

"Yeah, sure."

He walked over, _still_ shirtless, and plopped down next to Annabeth. She immediately set her head down on his shoulder and pulled his arm around her waist.

He blushed and smiled even more sheepishly, and looked at Nico expectantly.

_God, his abs_, she thought.

"So, when did you approximately figure out she was taken?"

"Um…about…10 in the morning? Same day as she was taken, just much later."

Nico nodded and said, "And it took you how long to find her?"

Percy's muscles tensed slightly in anger and said, "Three days. It was hopeless at first, but then Agent Zhang came over…" and his muscles loosened as his eyes started to fill with tears. "I wish I had never let him get involved in this case. I wish it was me, not him."

Annabeth threw her arm around Percy, pulling him close to her. She kissed his cheek, her own eyes filling with tears.

He smiled faintly at her and said, "He came over and helped me think straight, and helped me keep the depression and hopelessness at bay so I could focus."

"Last one," said Nico. "Anything," said Percy.

"Are you two a couple? I mean, just wondering, since it's quite common for that result."

Percy glanced at Annabeth, and _gods_, how she wanted him.

He smiled, and in response to Nico's question, kissed Annabeth.

She personally thought there was no better answer to that question.

Nico left after that, telling them goodbye and wishing them good luck. Annabeth waved him off, thanked him, and shut the door.

She turned around to see a still shiny, shirtless, leanly buff hot agent.

_Oh yeah. Some serious iron is about to pumped._

**A/N: Ah, sexual puns. Sorry if those creep some of y'all out, but I just ****_had_**** to put those in. I'm not gonna put in any actual ****_smut_**** until I know I'm good at it, so go check out my Leyna oneshot and tell me if I'm any good or not. Thanks! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Percy's POV**

He awoke under sheets that weren't his, on a bed that wasn't his, in a room that wasn't his.

And he couldn't _possibly_ be happier.

He felt warmth to his left, a slightly yet adorably snoring blonde warmth.

He shifted onto the left side of his body and saw her sleeping there, peacefully and without worry. And, ya know, naked.

He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and brought his lips to her forehead, gently pecking it.

He turned onto his back again and lay there; closing his eyes and peacefully and blissfully thinking back to last night, which was easily the best one of his life. He could still taste her on his lips and his fingers.

Or, he could turn to his right side and look on the ground, where about 3 or 4 used condom wrappers lie, their purposes more than fulfilled.

But he preferred to look to his left since, not only was the view _much_ more attractive looking, but it was sweeter and more adorable. His left view showed the more loving side of last night, rather than the right, which definitely showed the fucking like rabbits side.

Speaking of his left view, it seemed be slowly waking up. She noticed that he was lying there and they exchanged sweet smiles, hers drowsy and his awake.

"Mornin' boss," he said, a grin forcing its way onto his face. "How was last night?"

"Mmm, it was perfect," she said. "I just have one request."

"Anything love" he responded, even though he already knew what it was.

"_Please_ don't call me boss, it makes me feel _so_ awkward babe," she said with her big grey pleading eyes.

"_Fine_," he said the grin still present on his face. He moved toward her and kissed her gently, and he bit her bottom lip which made her shiver in response as he moved away.

She crawled into Percy's arms and he wrapped them around her tightly as he pulled her as humanely close to him as he possibly could. He didn't object a single bit as she entwined her legs through his and draped her arm over his chest.

"So…does this mean I don't get paid anymore?"

"Is that really the one thing you have to say now Percy? Really?"

"_Well_, no, but it _is_ one of the things."

"I suppose you can still get a salary. But last night wasn't enough payment?"

"Oh, it definitely was. I just do need _some_ cash so I can take you on proper dates and stuff," he said grinning.

She giggled and said, "In _that_ case, I'll give you a raise."

They lied there for a few moments, in peaceful quietness, until she asked Percy something.

"Eh. I don't know," he responded. "Do _you_ wanna make us public?"

"Well…it'd be a hell of a scandal."

"I think it'd be worth it babe," he said seriously. "So I can like hold your hand and stuff in public."

She giggled again and said, "Yeah, good point. So, uh…what are we gonna do with your stuff?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, feigning confusion.

Of course she assumed he was being totally serious and said, "Ya know, since I kinda hope this bed-sharing thing is a permanent fixture."

"Ohhhhh," he said. "Well, there's a master bedroom in this apartment, right?"

"Oh yeah! And I've never even used it before, so it'll be all new and clean for us," she said, smiling at the thought.

"Just on one condition," said Percy.

"Yeah?"

"Could I use my old room as a weight room?"

She chuckled exasperatedly and said, "Fiiiine, why not?"

"Thanks love," he said, kissing her forehead. "My lips are a bit lower Perce."

He flashed her a crooked grin and decided to take her advice, kissing her roughly for a few minutes, and then she was top of him. Her breasts felt amazing as they rubbed against his chest, and he could feel her nipples hardening on his muscles.

_Best. Kiss. Ever._

"So…breakfast time?" Percy asked.

"Wasn't your dessert last night enough for you?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'll admit, that dessert was _wonderful_, but I am really hungry…" he said a bit shamefully.

"In a minute," Annabeth said lazily. "Let me enjoy cuddling with my naked security guard for right now, okay?"

Percy chucked and said that was fair.

He didn't mind cuddling with his naked boss at all either.

**A/N: SO. MUCH. FLUFF. UGH. I loved it :') I really quite liked writing this little post-sex night chapter. I can only hope you enjoyed reading it :)  
Another shout-out to my other story going on right now, The Doctor and his companions! It shall be updated recently as well! Please and thank you! :D**


	17. Epilogue

**Annabeth's POV**

"Now now, Sky, you know that you can't hit your brother that hard."

"I'm sorry Mommy," said the raven haired, grey eyed girl, looking down in guilt.

"Now apologize to your brother Luke," she said somewhat sternly. It's funny, she was being stern while breastfeeding Tyson, their newest addition to the family.

The little boy in the middle of the three had bright green eyes filled with tears and blonde hair that reflected the sun's rays through the window.

Sky turned to her younger brother and hugged him, proclaiming her apology for hitting him upside the head too hard.

Annabeth smiled at her children _actually_ getting along for once. Well, until she glanced at her ring finger.

"Luke…" she said with a dangerously steely tone. "Did you take my ring again?"

He began cackling like a little evil scientist and pulled her wedding ring out of his little pocket, and he held it up to his mother. She snatched it out of his hand, but couldn't help but grin at his cute little cackle and silly prank.

"Sky, go play with your brother so he doesn't take my stuff again," she somewhat ordered her daughter. The _actual_ reason was because Luke was getting a _bit_ too old to see her nipples now, and only two males were allowed to see them now.

One was currently having his little mouth detached from her right one with a little wet _pop_ and was carried to his baby cradle for a nice nap after an early dinner time.

The other male who was allowed to see her breasts in all their nude glory (cause she _still_ had a pretty rockin body for a mother of three) was due to be home in about half an hour, she realized as she glanced at the microwave clock.

She sighed happily and headed to the stove top to see how dinner was doing, and the spaghetti looked amazing. Sky was _supposed_ to help her, and she _did_ pour the noodles out of the box, but then she scampered off with Luke.

Dinner was almost ready when she heard the garage door closed, followed by two high-pitched shrieks of "_DADDY'S HOME!_" and the consequential wailing of Tyson from all the noise.

She sighed in bliss and exasperation as she heard a stomping of tiny feet run to the door as she headed to the baby's room to get him back to sleep again.

As she walked down the hall to the baby's room, she heard a sexy as hell deep voice bellow "LUUUUKE I AM YOUR FAAAATHERRRRR!" and a high-pitched storm of giggles.

As she walked down the hall, she watched the picture plastered with memoirs.

Percy and her on their first (and very public) date, back when he was still her security guard; Annabeth singing her last performance on stage while Percy was standing backstage waiting for her; Percy and Annabeth after the performance backstage; Percy and her kissing, only showing their faces; Percy on one knee and Annabeth smiling in tears; Annabeth sucking Percy's face off, the box with the ring barely noticeable on the sand; Annabeth in white dress, with Percy's arm around her in a very dashing tuxedo; Annabeth and Percy in their honeymoon suite (before the crazy night happened); Annabeth lying on a hospital bed holding a little red lump that was called Sky Athena Jackson, with Percy leaning in and grinning ear to ear like the doofus he is; a family photo of them; Them again in the hospital, with Annabeth holding another, slightly larger, red lump named Luke Grover Jackson; A family Christmas photo; and Annabeth holding the smallest red lump named Tyson Chiron Jackson; and the most recent photo being a family Easter photo, with all them surrounding Percy on a field of daisy's.

She snatched the baby up, and he immediately fell asleep after a little two note lullaby their neighbor, Aphrodite, had taught her.

Then she headed out to the dinner table, where Percy was attempting to explain how a jet engine worked, and Annabeth was wondering how on _Earth_ the conversation had gotten to this, when she just headed to the kitchen and served dinner.

After dinner, the kids were (finally) put to sleep, and Percy and her cuddled on their bed.

"So…um…Percy?"

"Yeah love?" he asked.

"What would you do if I told you…that…um…" she said hesitantly.

"What is it?" he said, utterly concerned for his wife's well-being.

She kissed him to comfort him, and whispered her question against his lips.

"What would you do if I told you I was pregnant again?"

His eyes lit up in excitement. "Bring it on."

**A/N: TADA! All done :) I hope you all enjoyed the end of this story. Do not fret people, I may continue it further in little one-shots if desired. Just like message me ideas or put them as a review, I don't care. You can also go check out my other story: The Doctor and his companions! I've also been brainstorming for another fic…**

**How would you guys feel about demigods from the primordial gods? Keep an eye for it, comin soon c:**


	18. AN: Please do read!

**A/N: Shout out to my new story, The Oldest Demigod! Go check it out, I posted the first chapter! Apparently it takes some time for it to show up though, so keep an eye out for it. But I won't be updating for a week-ish since I'm gonna be in South Padre Island all week. Sorries. But enjoy the first chapter!**

**Also, ****_if you want me to_****, request for one-shots pre-epilogue in the reviews, or just message me. I would love to talk to any one of you guys :)**

**PEACE!**


	19. Oneshot epilogue: The Proposal

**Annabeth's POV**

"Well, yeah, but why would he ask me to meet at the _beach_ Mom?"

"I don't know Annabeth," Athena, her mother, said over the phone exasperated. "Perhaps for a swim and a picnic? Ooh! Maybe he'll have a _bonfire_!" She exclaimed with a voice that dripped with sarcasm.

"No need to be so mean…."

She sighed and said, "Look honey, I just don't want you to assume he's gonna propose and then be sad when he doesn't."

"You mean _if_ he doesn't."

"Annabeth, you two have only been dating for almost a year, I sort of doubt he'd propose so soon." After a short pause, she added, "Besides, he's still your security guard."

She sighed as her mother laughed and Annabeth said, "He won't be for much longer…he's gonna be re-assigned soon, so he'll be strictly my boyfriend and that's _it_."

"Okay sweetheart," her mother said, still chuckling.

**Percy's POV**

Finally he arrived at the door to their apartment and unlocked it.

It had quite literally taken _forever _to get the ring at the jewelry store because it seems that _every _boyfriend in the area had decided to propose to his girlfriend. But he had returned successful, the little velvet box containing the ring in his pants pocket.

He entered the apartment and took his shirt off from the summer heat wave that was plaguing the area.

He collapsed on the couch, but not before he heard Annabeth give someone a quick goodbye and hung up a call.

_Hm…_

She sashayed into the living room and plopped down next to him, her hand draped over his abs. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her so close to him she was practically on his lap.

They kissed and Annabeth asked him if they were still going to the beach.

Percy smiled and nodded, and her face lit up.

She kissed him on the cheek and announced that she was gonna go get ready for the beach, but he rose and wrapped his arms around her.

"You need help getting that bikini on…?"

She answered him with a grin, a blush, and a wink.

About 45 minutes later, Annabeth had a grey bikini on with a white cover-up dress and Percy just had a batman tank top and sea-green swim trunks.

They went to his car, a very showy 1982 Dodge Challenger, painted white with navy blue racing stripes, where a full picnic basket sat in the back with that special little velvet box deep inside it.

The entire drive to the beach Percy held her hand, Annabeth feeling awkward and hopeful and giddy while Percy felt nervous and uncertain and happy. He pulled up right into the sand, thanks to a good friend of his who not only worked as a life-guard and hooked him up with this little space on the beach, he would be here at the right time to capture the moment forever.

Annabeth squealed and hopped right out of the car and took off at full speed into the surf, while Percy chuckled at her and walked to the back of the car. He took a deep breath as he followed Annabeth to the surf with the fateful picnic basket in hand.

As she giggled in the waves he set out the blanket for them and set up the plastic wine-glasses and plates for them to use later.

He grabbed a fistful of his shirt from under the back of his neck and slipped it off his body, feeling the warm evening sunlight tingle his skin.

Annabeth had just reached the sand and saw her boyfriend do this, as he stared at her soaking wet body with sunlight glinting off at just the right places.

He surged forward then, and threw her over his shoulder as she shrieked and squealed and playfully hit him, screaming at him to put her down. He was already far into the water though, and so, with a dazzling grin, he let go of her and fell into the water.

In a few seconds, a very mad blonde emerged from the surface and pushed him. He lost his footing on the shifting sand however, and fell into the water as well. He resurfaced seconds later and sprayed salt water on her like a fountain.

As he expected, she chased him around, cussing and yelling, while he laughed and taunted her further.

After she calmed down enough to be near him, they sat down on the blanket and enjoyed white wine and ham and cheese sandwiches, and Percy managed to slip the velvet box into the only pocket he had in his swim trunks.

_Classy_.

He heard a car pull up near them, but thankfully Annabeth didn't, so Percy asked her if she wanted to dance with him.

She smiled at him, saying, "I would absolutely love to."

_Time for plan Pop The Question to execute._

He put both hands on her waist, and her arms draped around his neck, giving him pleasant little shivers down his spine.

She looked up at his hair and smirked, and Percy asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing," she said. "Just got some messy ocean hair."

He shrugged it off and she put her head on his chest. He gently placed his head on top of hers and he could feel her grin against his chest.

As they turned, he saw his friend hiding behind a tree. _Soon?_ he mouthed to Percy. Percy nodded as much as he could without giving it away and his friend shot him a thumbs up.

"I love you so much Annabeth. So much," he whispered to her. She grinned against him again and said, "God Perce, I love you just as much. Maybe just even a little more."

"_That_ is impossible baby."

"Not with you it isn't."

He took a deep breath to calm down his nerves (it did nothing) and said, "I'll prove I love you more."

With the sun nearly down but still shining down on them, he unsteadily got on one knee and looked up at Annabeth, pulling the velvet box out of his pocket.

He opened it, revealing a beautiful ring and Annabeth gasped, her eyes shining with excitement and happiness.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you so much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want a future with you, only you, a future filled with happiness and love and hyper children. I know it won't always be easy, and that love is just a shout into the void, and that it's possibly the biggest risk anyone could take, but I wanna take it with you. So, Annabeth Chase, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

He heard a little _click_ in the background, but he didn't care anymore. He knew that he would never be able to forget this moment, Annabeth looking down at him, her hands covering her grin, her eyes alive with excitement and tearing up at his vow to love.

The second between the end of his question and her answer stretched into an eternity in his mind.

"_Yes._"

He dropped the box in the sand as he embraced her. He went for a kiss, but ended up getting lost in a full makeout session. He didn't even hear that click.

He gently pulled away, but his forehead and the tip of his nose were still touching hers. She glanced up again and laughed at his hair.

"Seriously, what is it?" he whined, reaching his hand up to his hair.

She stopped his hand halfway, smirking up at him.

"Annabeeethhhh," he whined, wanting to fix his hair.

She reached up to his hair and plucked seaweed out of his hair.

"You are _so_ not making this easy."

She laughed, and draped her arms around his neck again, the seaweed in her hand brushing against his back. "I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

When she gently pressed her lips to his again, he knew she'd never make things easy for him.

_Bring it on_.

**A/N: One oneshot of three! :D**


	20. Oneshot epilogue: The Wedding

**Annabeth's POV**

"Okay, okay! Just _one_ last touch Annabeth!"

"Piper, you said that like nine one last touches ago."

"I _promise_ last touch! Okay?"

She released a sigh and muttered that it was fine. Piper grinned successfully and added one last touch to Annabeths mascara before backing away, beholding her piece de resistance.

She held up a mirror for Annabeth to see herself in and Annabeth gasped as she saw herself. Piper had worked _wonders_.

_Percy was gonna pass out before we ever got the vows_, she thought.

_Speaking of Perce, I can only imagine what that Seaweed Brain is up to._

Her eyes rolled as a grin spread across her face, despite her efforts to resist.

**Percy's POV**

"Grover!"

When he heard no response, ye again yelled "_Dude, Grover!"_

"_What _Perce?!" yelled Grover, poking his head in though the doorway.

"Where in Hades is my bow tie?!"

"You mean the blue and grey striped one?" he asked, walking across the room to a very panicked Percy.

"Yeah! I was gonna wear it since those colors are our favorite, but I can't find it!" he yelled as he desperately tore through the bag he had brought with him.

"_Dude, calm. down. _Worrying about it isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Yeah. Yeah," Percy said, running his hands through his hair in worry and desperation. "You're right Grove."

"Yeah, I am. Now, when's the last time you saw them?"

"Um…" Percy said, trying to remember where he last saw the damn thing.

"Under the chair where Jason was sitting!"

Percy made a mad dash to the chair where Jason was napping contently and flipped him out of it.

Jason, understandably, cussed out Percy while rubbing his head as Percy found his bow tie under the chair with an "A-HA!" and hurriedly tied it around his neck and muttered his apologies.

Then he made a mad dash to the mirror, made some last minute fixes to his hair, and ran out the door with Jason, Grover, and Annabeths brothers in quick pursuit, all of them wearing ties that matching Percy's bowtie.

_Crap!_

"Guys, we're late!"

**Annabeth's POV**

"Is it time yet…?" she asked Hazel nervously, not wanting to miss her cue.

"No need to worry yet, the groom and the groomsmen aren't even there yet."

_Seaweed Brain_, she thought as her eyes rolled.

"Oh, here they come!"

Annabeth spun around right in time to see Percy and the groomsmen running to the altar at full speed, the crowd chuckling and some even laughing.

Unfortunately, Annabeth slipped on her 4 inch heels and banged her head right into the floor underneath her.

Piper cracked up and called her Mrs. Seaweed Brain while a smirking Hazel helped her up.

Annabeth, for two reasons blushed at being called Mrs. Seaweed Brain.

One, out of anger at being teased. She was Annabeth Chase for the Gods sakes! Two, she was about to _become_ Mrs. Seaweed Brain and knew it'd take some time before _not_ blushing at being called Mrs. Jackson, or Mrs. Annabeth Jackson, etc.

And Piper just laughed harder.

Suddenly, mid-song, the piano stopped playing, and there was sudden noise of movement and small muttering apologies.

_Her cue._

"_Go go go!_" Piper screeched at her, and Annabeth took off (sort off) to the aisle while Piper and Hazel ran off to their places as bridesmaids.

_The Wedding March_ began playing and Annabeth tidied herself a bit and began to walk down the aisle. She looked up at Percy and, _gods_, he had never looked so handsome.

**Percy's POV**

He drooled.

He really hoped no one but Annabeth noticed (because she did unfortunately) but he seriously was drooling at the sight of her.

She would've look breathtaking solely for the fact that she not only looked _amazing_ in that white dress, but that dress made her already amazing curves look so _perfect_.

And then her _face_.

To Percy, of course, she looked flawless even without make-up, but _with_ it…she was absolutely, positively, beyond any words in any language to describe.

And then the dazzling smile she was shooting his way was making his knees go a little weak and he felt his face grow very warm, which made him feel like a teenager on his first date.

_Reyna was my first date…._

His dreamy smile slipped off his face, remembering the girl he had utterly broken. She was still locked up for her conspiracy. He couldn't even stand to be in the court room when they jury came to its decision and the judge sentenced her to 60 years in prison.

Without the possibility of parole.

Annabeth stayed in the court room, of course, and told him afterwards. It was like a stab in the gut, but he should've expected it. He knew the case against her was too strong.

_And Frank…._

_NO Percy! This is your wedding day! Be happy._

Even so, he couldn't help but glance at Hazel and feel guilt stab his gut like a dagger.

_She'll never have a wedding…._

Annabeth noticed the sudden change in his demeanor and expression, but he shook his head and faked a grin. By the time Annabeth was halfway down the aisle. It became real.

Happiness came easy to him today.

_Besides, I shouldn't ruin this day for her. Keep the magic Perseus._

She finally, after what seemed like an eternity, made it up to him and the piano began playing softer as they said their vows.

"Annabeth Chase," he said to his grinning and blushing bride, "I have loved you since I first saw you throw your door open after making me wait for an hour in front of it. But, well, waiting that hour was probably the best choice I've ever made in my entire life. I slowly started to fall for you as I worked for you, but I didn't accept it at first, and it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. When you were taken from me, I searched endlessly for you. It was rough, but it was so worth it my darling. I'd search to the far ends of the galaxy and beyond just to get back to your arms again. I love you so much, and I'll love you forever and always. I promise."

"Perseus Jackson," she said with tears in her eyes at his vow, "damn you for ruining my mascara." The crowd laughed and chuckled as she said, "But I love you. Since that first morning working for me when you kissed me on the cheek thinking I was your mom—"

"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU DID _WHAT?!_" his mom yelled at him as he blushed and grinned sheepishly. The crowd was laughing like crazy at this point, and he yelled, "Sorry Mom! I was like half asleep!"

"Anyway," Annabeth said after the crowd had finally calmed down and Annabeth could finally breathe again, "Since that morning, I've loved you so much. You're my hero, and my knight in a hoodie and a suit. Not only did you protect me and save me, but you love me no matter what, and I can't possibly be more grateful for it. I love you tons Perseus, and I've wanted to be Mrs. Jackson for a while now, and now my dream is finally becoming true. Forever and always," she said, grinning up at me, "I promise."

Then they faced the preacher, who rambled on and on and _on_ in Percy's opinion.

Finally, he heard, "Annabeth Chase, do you take Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

**Annabeth's POV**

She faced him and he faced her, both of them grinning and anxious.

"I do."

"And Perseus Jackson, do you take Annabeth Jackson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"You better say Annabeth Jackson, cause hell yes I do!" and he leaped at her, kissing her fiercely. She returned the favor of course, and then Percy pulled away.

"Oops," he said, grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck.

"Ah, what the heck," said the preacher, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

He looked pointedly at Percy and said, "_Now_ you can suck her face off Mr. Jackson," and Percy's face lit up bright red.

He grabbed my waist and tugged her roughly towards him and followed orders. Annabeths hand went to his cheek and held him there, finally becoming Mrs. Jackson.

_BEST. KISS. EVER._

She gently pulled away and grinned up at him, while he grinned back like an idiot.

Suddenly a waltzing tune blasted from the building they had rented for the wedding party, and Percy asked, "May I have this dance Mrs. Jackson?"

"Why yes you may, Mr. Jackson."

Her hands went to his neck and draped around them as they spun in a small circle, foreheads and nose tips touching, eyes closed.

"I love you Missus Jackson."

"I love you Mister Jackson."

It had been absolutely beyond the best day of her life.

_And we haven't even cut the cake yet_, she thought with a small chuckle.


	21. Oneshot epilogue: The Pregnancy-Birth

**A/N: OMG YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST :D I MADE IT TO 80 REVIEWS AND OVER 26K VIEWS, I LOVE YOU ALL :D Well, good news, this isn't the last oneshot so far. I have one more after this!  
Also, IMPORTANT NOTE, this particular oneshot is dedicated to my dear, very amazing friend, phantomgal01! You're awesome! :D**

**Annabeth's POV**

_Oh my God…_ she thought. _But we used condoms every time…?_

_One of them must've broken_, she thought, staring at the plus sign, drowning in my own nervousness and excitement.

_How am I supposed to tell Percy?_

Later that day:

**Percy's POV**

After _finally_ pulling into the garage, Percy Jackson ripped his tie off and unbuttoned all the buttons on his shirt in one swift stroke. He pulled his sleeves up to almost his shoulders, and kicked off his shoes and put them next to the wall.

He walked over to the garage door and threw it open and heard a surprised squeal from their room and huge _BOOM_.

He threw his tie down and immediately rushed over there, wondering what had happened.

Thankfully, when he got there all he saw was Annabeth contently reading a book, as usual, on their bed.

He walked over to her side of the bed and kissed her on the cheek to grab her attention, which of course worked. He picked her up bridal style while she giggled and he carried her into the living room.

He set her down on the couch and plopped down next year and turned it on and surfed as Annabeth cuddled into him and he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her forehead.

By the time he found something he wanted to actually watch, Annabeth was basically in his lap and quite effectively straddling him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she snugged her head into the crook of his neck.

"Percy?" she said into neck.

"Yeah baby?" he asked, paying more attention to her than the movie.

"Um…ya see…about that…."

"Whaaat…?" he asked her, getting more concerned and more nervous by the moment.

"Well…um…Imkindasortapregnant."

His face, of course, went totally blank. "Um…mind repeating that, a _bit_ slower love?"

"I-am-preg-nant," she said, putting emphasis on every syllable.

"_What?! But you _can't _be _pregnant_! We used protection every time!_"

"I _know_ Perce, but did any of them _break_?"

His eyes widened in the sudden memory of it. "I think one may have actually broke one time…I felt like…a warm wetness around the tip…but…you're _pregnant_?!"

"_Yes Perce_! That's what happens when you release in a girl!"

"Like…with _my_ baby?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "No Perce, I slept with the UPS guy, I forgot to tell you," with the sarcasm literally _dripping_ from her voice.

"But…but…what? Is it, like, a dude?"

"I don't know Perce! It's too early to tell right now!"

"Oh. Um…so what do we do now?"

"Prepare for our baby's birth, duh! And," she said, her evil grin spreading across her face, "_you_ have to take care of me while I'm pregnant."

_Shit…._

~TIME SKIP~

**Annabeth's POV**

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Sure is. She has my hair it seems."

"And my eyes."

"And hopefully your brains and singing voice."

"Perce!" she said, lightly hitting her husband on the arm.

"Can I…like…hold her?"

"Well _duh_ Seaweed Brain, she's your daughter. Here," she said, handing him their daughter.

"Hey there princess. I'm your daddy," he said, whispering to his her chubby, red face. "You just came out of your mommy's—"

"_PERCE."_

"—_uh_, hole in her stomach, so, uh, hi there."

He plopped down into the chair next to Annabeths bed and kissed her on the cheek. "My two favorite girls," he said.

"Perce, could you open the window? It's really dark in here."

"Yeah, didn't ya hear? The lights aren't workin right now for some reason," he said, opening the blinds.

"That's a little weird for a hospital," she said. Percy shrugged and said, "Wow…sure is a beautiful sky out there today. Not a single cloud."

The doctor, Dr. Grace, walked in just then, and asked, "Mr. and Mrs. Jackson? What do you wanna name your baby?"

"Beautiful sky…" Percy mumbled, looking out the window and his daughter all cuddled up in his arms.

"Sky," he said.

"I like that. Sky Athena?"

"Yeah…Sky Athena Jackson. I love it," he said, handing their daughter back to Annabeth.

"Sky Athena Jackson….welcome to the world."

"Now all she needs to do is marry a guy with a last name that starts with an e and keep her maiden name."

"Oh my gods Percy, really?"

**A/N: Suggest more! The next one will be surprise, (SO PHANTOMGIRL01 DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE) but suggest more anyway! I have a lot more I wanna write for you guys, but I only do it on suggestion! :)**


End file.
